La historia del poderoso clan Uchiha
by kiki pei
Summary: En la tiempos remotos existía un clan el cual sometía y dominaba a distintas tierras, ya que este poseía un gran poder, pero eso no le importa a una guerrera la cual se llama sakura haruno, ella luchara y tendrá mucho valor al enfrentarse con el mas poder
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el poderoso feudal: Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 1: el poderoso feudal: Sasuke Uchiha.

Hace muchos años existió un clan, el cual era muy poderoso y dominante, este estaba compuesto por integrantes de grandes dotes, heredados desde décadas atrás, los cuales consistían en unos maravillosos ojos de color carmesí que poseían poderes del mismo demonio, ya que con solo mirarlos podías estar sumergido en el terror, pánico y muerte, tanto psicológica como corporal y cada descendiente los poseía, algunos eran mas poderosos que otros y los que no tenían aquellos ojos eran considerados hijos bastardos o desechos los cuales había que desterrar.

Las leyes principales de este clan consistían en que el heredero primordial y dominante ante todo el clan, debería ser el mas puro de sangre y con mayor desarrollo de todos, así tuviera menor edad o fuera el mas anciano, si era el mas poderoso tendría todo el reino a sus pies y con llamarlo el mas poderoso, incluía el hecho de poseer en el máximo desarrollo al sharingan, técnica mejor conocida como los legendarios ojos carmesí, que como antes se dijo eran los que infundían terror y superioridad ante todos los seres.

Los candidatos a ser herederos del reino obligatoriamente tenían que ser hombres gracias a que como en aquellos tiempos, como la historia lo indica, los hombres eran siempre los que decían la ultima palabra y eran los que daban la orden en todo, por eso en el clan no daba importancia si la mujer pertenecía o no a él, ya que si el hombre se decidía a casar con una mujer normal de cualquier tipo tenia todo el derecho, es mas la que él escogiera tendría que ser su esposa, así la mujer lo desease a no.

Este gran y legendario clan, tenia un nombre, el cual al ser escuchado tendría que ser con puro respeto o el osado tendría muerte rápida y su nombre era "**el clan Uchiha" **el mas poderoso de todos los países cercanos el cual se encontraba en las tierras del fuego, donde habitaban los guerreros mas fuertes del mundo quienes desafiaban constantemente al clan que por décadas a pesar de todo seguía dominando gracias a sus descendientes los quienes tenia poderes inimaginables.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

unos viajeros se encontraban caminados por los terrenos del fuego, estos tenían capas grandes y negras la cuales eran para cubrir su identidad, ya que estaban infiltrados, habían venido en especial a enfrentar al feudal del país del fuego que era el mas fuerte de todos; los propósitos de estos viajeros era principalmente derrotarlo, someterlo y reclamar los derechos de su país que eran las tierras del viento, debido a que durante unos años atrás sus tierras, fueron sometidas y esclavizadas por el clan Uchiha.

ellos los obligaban a trabajar injustamente, sin darles la comida suficiente para las familia ni pagarles lo justo, por los grandes y agotadores esfuerzos de trabajos para satisfacer el gusto del clan y si contar los esclavos que se llevaban a sus tierras, los cuales no se sabia mas de sus vidas.

Sakura – la llamo un joven pelinegro e inexpresivo desde atrás – pronto estaremos dentro el pueblo, tenemos que ir con sigilo o nos descubrirán.

Si y pronto anochecerá, tenemos que buscar hospedaje – dijo con algo de cansancio una joven pelirosa quien tenia unos hermosos ojos jade que brillaban llenos de esperanzas por su querida villa – de todos modos, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso sai.

Si, pero será muy difícil encontrar hospedaje en un lugar tan estricto con los viajeros – recalco caminando a su lado – aunque, con tu súper fuerza podremos someter a algunos rebeldes – dijo ahora sonriente ante las palabras irónicas.

Sai, si no estuviéramos en un lugar peligroso, te golpearía hasta el otro lado del pueblo – amenazo irritada ante la falta de preocupación – deberías ser mas educado con las mujeres.

Vamos, sakura, no tienes por que ser tan dura – dijo alegremente un hombre de cabello blanco que de un momento a otro les salto el sima tomándolo de los cuellos – no pierdas el sentido del humor.

Kakashi sensei, mañana nos enfrentaremos al feudal, él mas poderoso de todos – dijo ya hastiada por el comportamiento poco preocupado de su superior – y hasta es capas de matarnos.

De eso tienes que estar segura – dijo desde atrás un hombre que tenia el pelo marrón y tenia extraños ojos – según e oído, el feudal es dueño de todas estas tierras, mejor conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, es cruel, arrogante y frió, nunca tendría piedad por la vida de otros y menos de unos rebeldes, como nosotros – espeto con seriedad.

Gracias, yamato – dijo la pelirosa caminado con mas rapidez – vamos que se hará de noche.

Cuando los forasteros lograron entrar sin llamar la atención, se fijaron en cada casa, negocio y servicios que el pueblo brindaba para comprarlo con el suyo, y los resultados dieron que este era un buen sitio, ya que todo era lindo y se mantenía pulcro a diferencia de sus tierras las cuales estaban devastadas, casi no tenia suficiente comida, por la esclavitud a la cual eran siempre sometidos.

Que hermoso pueblo – fue lo único que dijo la pelirosa al ver tanta belleza alrededor – de seguro el feudal es muy generoso con su pueblo – dijo con resentimiento.

Para esto, es por lo que nos esclavizan – recalco kakashi que iba a su lado – ellos viven bien, ya sabes para evitar rebeliones.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

las estrellas ya se asomaban y los 4 forasteros, estaban en una posada a la cual tuvieron algunas dificultades en quedarse, pero que de igual manera pudieron entrar.

Muy bien este es el plano del castillo Uchiha – explico kakashi poniendo los planos sobre una mesa, estos tenia cada unos de los puntos de peligro – entraremos divididos en dos equipos, sai y sakura, ustedes entran por la parte trasera, yamato y yo por el lateral, lo importante es entrar en el castillo y matar al feudal, lue...

Esa es nuestra misión principal, luego vendrá la otra – continuo yamato que apareció de repente – que consiste en recuperar los documentos perdidos de nuestro país.

Yamato, siempre interfiriendo – se quejo kakashi mientras serraba los planos – ha, bueno eso ya no importa, mejor vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy duro.

Unos minutos después todos ya estaban rendidos excepto la joven que estaba atrapada entre pensamientos y por eso no conciliaba el sueño.

¿Como será el feudal? – se pregunto la pelirosa al momento de ver las estrellas por las ventanas, mientras descansaba acostada y arropada en la cama, pero a pesar de todo ella se sentía inquieta al pensar en eso – según me dijeron lleva años en su poder. De seguro es un viejo rabo verde – añadió al imaginarse a un gordo pelón que ni siquiera podía moverse.

Si es así, yo podré sola con él – pensó con entusiasmos al imaginar a sus pies pisando al mamotreto – pero, ¿y si es un hombre súper grandote, musculoso y pesado? – se pregunto con algo de temor - ¡pues no importa, lo venceré, sea como sea!! – dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

¿qué ocurre, mujer horrible? – pregunto sai alzando la cabeza para verla (todos compartían una habitación) - ¿tienes pesadillas?.

¡cállate sai, y mejor duérmete!! – exclamo la pelirosa mientras se tapaba hasta los cabellos - ¡estúpido!!

Nunca has tenido novio por ese carácter – dijo con sequedad mientras se recostaba nuevamente – y si sigues así, nunca lo tendrás y morirás solterona.

Pues yo prefiero morir soltera antes de casarme – respondió al destaparse con la peor cara posible – ya que ustedes los hombre son todos iguales de traicioneros.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

las horas de la noche se fueron rápidamente y el sol se daba a notar por las ventanas del lugar, todos ya estaban listos para partir, excepto la chica del grupo, ya que se quedo dormida por estar despierta hasta muy tarde pensando en cosas absurdas.

¡Sakura, a levantar, ya es hora de irnos!! – la llamo desde afuera su maestro kakashi – ¡cámbiate, te esperaremos abajo en el restaurante!!

¿qué, que pasa?, ¡ahí, no me quede dormida!! – exclamo para levantarse exaltada de la cama y comenzar a vestirse - ¡si, bueno, ya bajo!!

Esta bien, no es para tanto, solo no tardes mucho – aviso su maestro mientras se retiraba - ¡te esperamos, en el restauran!! – repitió lo anterior por si no lo había escuchado.

**Minutos después...**

Los 4 estaban comiendo y en grande, ya que esa podría ser la ultima comida en su vida gracias al enfrentamiento que tendría a continuación.

Muy bien, vayamos arriba – ordeno yamato después que todos hubieron terminado – hablaremos, mas cómodos allá.

Cuando todos subieron se acomodaron en puestos cómodos para visualizar lo que iba a ser su cuartada y todo los tenían dibujado en unos planos los cuales se realizaron por yamato.

Bueno como ya sabrán, nuestra misión primordial es la de derrocar a este régimen, en el cual gobierna el Uchiha – explico kakashi con detenimiento – tenemos que matarlo logrando tomar el castillo, luego buscaremos refuerzos, para acabar con los Uchiha restantes, así podremos acabar con la esclavitud en nuestro país, extinguiendo la raza Uchiha.

¿y que hay de la mujeres y los niños? – pregunto sakura con preocupación al imaginarse a los pobres pequeños y mujeres sufriendo - ¿los mataremos?.

No, solo serán advertidos y vigilados constantemente para evitar su desarrollo, para ello van a ser llevados a nuestras tierras – explico esta vez yamato – de todos modos no tienes porque opacar tus intenciones por eso, sakura.

Bueno, como iba diciendo – intervino kakashi para continuar con el plan – el castillo tiene guardias, de esos se encargaran tú y sai, yamato y yo iremos directo a matar al feudal, recuerden que ese es nuestro trabajo, no el de ustedes – añadió fulminándolos con la mirada – y si todo sale mal, huyan y regresen a la aldea, será lo mejor.

Pero...kakashi sensei, recuerda que tú tienes familia – dijo sakura angustiada – ¿no seria mejor que todos ataquemos al Uchiha?, recuerda que posee el sharingan y que es el mas poderoso del clan...podrías morir en instantes...- dijo lo ultimo con un cierto brillo en los ojos, como una especie de angustia y temor.

Sakura...si tenemos temor...no, nos podemos llamar ninja – dijo kakashi con autoridad – nosotros vinimos aquí para liberar a nuestro pueblo...somos su única esperanza.

Si...tienes razón – titubeo para responder ya que ella aunque no lo aceptara tenia miedo de siquiera ver al feudal a los ojos – debemos ser fuertes, para honrar a nuestra gente.

Exacto y lograremos nuestro cometido – dijo con entusiasmos yamato – bueno, como ya todo esta claro, es hora de vestirse adecuadamente.

Los minutos pasaron y los ninjas se pusieron su ropa adecuada para batallar, ellos tenían un uniforme especial, ya que estaba credo con una tela especial elaborada con hilillo de las ratas del fuego (invento) y era una tela muy difícil de penetras, hasta casi imposible, también ese traje consistía en portadores de kunais, shurikes y otros tipos de armas para facilitar el ataque en la batallas y por ultimo tenían radios de comunicación.

¿Ya todos listos? – pregunto alegremente kakashi que hasta en momentos así no podría su sonrisa - si ya lo están es hora de salir.

Si, vámonos – respondió yamato que verifico bien en que todos estuvieran con sus trajes bien puestos – ¡muy bien, desde este momento, nos separaremos, que la suerte los acompañe!! – exclamo con euforia y salió disparado por la ventana con kakashi atrás.

¡sai, es hora, comencemos!! – grito Sakura para salir por la ventana también – ¡nos ocultaremos en los árboles, hasta que yo te diga!! – ordeno sakura que ya saltaba sobre los tejados de las casa mientras divisaba a lo lejos las altas torres del castillo – ¡¡atacaremos en silencio, luego cuando kakashi sensei y yamato estén dentro le demostraremos todo lo que tenemos!!

Claro, pero no destroces tanto el piso – dijo sai siguiéndole el paso – ya que lo necesito para batallar con comodidad.

Lo tendré que hacer si es necesario – dijo irritada por su fastidioso compañero – los derrotare a todos – pensó con determinación viendo mas cerca el castillo que solo faltaban algunos metro por llegar a el.

**Con kakashi y yamato...**

Yamato, ven nos ocultaremos aquí – susurro kakashi escondiendo detrás de unos arbustos cerca de una pared del castillo – ves a esos guardias, acabemos con ellos.

Me párese bien – dijo yamato mientras hacia sellos con las manos para invocar a la madera en forma de cuerda que salieron por el suelo a nivel de los guardias y los atraparon dejándolos inconscientes al instante – ya el camino esta libre – aviso para luego usar chakra en los pies y poder caminar por las paredes.

Cuando lograron infiltrarse, descubrieron muchos corredizos los cuales tenían muchas puertas, pero entre ellas había un espacio grande.

Deben ser los cuartos de los sirvientes, porque estamos en un nivel bajo – explico kakashi caminando con lentitud por el pasillo - pueden vernos, lo mejor será correr.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo yamato para luego correr al lado de kakashi, estos a medida que pasaban por los pasillos podían ver que el feudal tenia extremadas riquezas, ya que todos los lugares estaban pulcro y tenían objetos caros y tan solo estaban en el área de servicio – debe ser muy rico ¿no?

Si, recuerda que esta familia a tenido poderes sobre los demás desde hace décadas – recalco kakashi que al momento diviso las escaleras para subir – contacta a los demás, quiero saber donde están.

Si – dijo y comenzó a revisar e comunicador que tenia pegado al cuello para encenderlo – sakura, ¿dónde están?

Afuera del castillo – respondió sakura – estamos por detrás, en unos arbustos.

Quédense ahí, hasta que yo ordene lo contrario – orden yamato y corto la comunicación – están atrás del castillo, en posición – le informo a kakashi.

Perfecto, ahora solo falta que ataquemos – dijo seriamente mientras subían otras escaleras – ya casi llegamos a donde el feudal – dijo revisando el mapa.

Pues de aquí no pasan – dijo un hombre con dientes afilados palo verde claro y llevaba una gran katana en su espalda – ustedes son intrusos a los cuales exterminare.

Maldición, nos han descubierto – pensó kakashi que se detuvo abruptamente junto con yamato – tú debes ser suigetsu, el ninja de las tierras del agua.

Correcto – contesto y arremetió contra ambos al mismo tiempo y cortándolos en dos con su gran katana, pero para su mala suerte eran clones – vaya, son astutos.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

tengo que decirle a mi señor Sasuke – iba con desespero una chica con lentes la cual tenia una ropa descotada y algo vulgar – espero que no este de mal humor – al llegar a las puertas de una habitación grande y lujosa, pero a la ves triste y apagada, así que ella abrió las puertas con cuidado.

¿qué ocurre? – pregunto con frialdad un joven desde las penumbras de una habitación a la cual la chica entro con cautela.

Señor...hay intrusos – dijo con un hilo de voz y con la cabeza gacha – dos de ellos...han entrado, pero suigetsu los detuvo.

¿Me has molestado por eso? – pregunto secamente yendo hacia la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos – por unos intrusos.

Señor, bueno...yo...es que solo le quería informar – dijo con timidez ante el feudal que tenia la mirada fría y sin piedad – perdóneme, señor uchiha, no volverá a pasar...quédese tranquilo, que suigetsu se ara cargo de ellos.

Sasuke no respondió a sus disculpas, tan solo camino fuera del lugar, y continuo por los largos pasillos, este tenia una haori azul marino con su símbolo familiar (que era un abanico) en la parte superior y era pequeño, tenia unos pantalones gruesos y un poco abombados al final, eran de color azul-gris oscuro y sobre este tenia una tela gruesa, ancha y morada oscura, también traía una especie de cuerda gruesa amarada a la cintura con la cual sostenía su katana que estaba atada por atrás.

**Con sakura y sai...**

Kunais y shuriken volaban y chocaban entre si dando a entender que una gran batallas se estaba ejecutando a las afueras del castillo, y esta estaba provocada principalmente por dos ninjas, sai y sakura los cuales se enfrentaban a los guardias, para entrar al castillo.

¡ya estoy harta de ustedes!! – grito sakura hastiada por tantos ninjas patéticos que solo estorbaban - ¡tomen esto!! – grito y rodeo su puño con chakra para luego golpear con rudeza el suelo que al instante se volvió mil pedazos y se llevo con ello a varios ninjas - ¡eso les pasa por molestarme!!

Y le dije que no la usara – pensó sai que estaba dibujando lobo en sus pergaminos para invocarlo a la lucha – mujer fea.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que iniciaron la batalla y al fin acabaron con todos, por lo cual la escena era de puros heridos alrededor de ambos mas escombros de tierra, grietas y piedras gigantes arrancadas del piso.

¿kakashi sensei y yamato ya lo habrán matado? – le pregunto sakura a sai – creo que deberíamos entrar.

Si, supongo – dijo sai que recogió algunos kunais para alistarse y entrar – vayamos, nos deben estar necesitando.

¿ustedes son los que causaron tanto alboroto? – pregunto con frialdad un joven pelinegro que era blanco y apuesto con su pecho bien formado y expuesto por la haori, el cual apareció ante ellos con superioridad.

¿quién eres? – pregunto sai poniéndose en guardia y delante de sakura, ya que a simple vista podía sentir su gran chakra – vete, sakura – le susurro.

quién hace la preguntas soy yo – espeto Sasuke y de repente se apareció a centímetro de sai a quien agarro del cuello y saco su katana para atravesarlo rápidamente, pero alguien se lo impidió, era la pelirosa que de un golpe sobre la tierra la abrió en dos obligando a Sasuke a soltarlo para alejarse del lugar – tú defensa es la correcta – dijo arrogante.

Ten cuidado sakura, es muy velos - dijo sai que se estaba levantando del suelo con dificultad de respiración – apenas y lo pude ver.

Yo me encargare de él – susurro sakura y seguidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen para dejarlo inconsciente, amarrarlo y ponerlo detrás suyo, lo tuvo que hacer, no podía ver la muerte de su amigo, no lo permitiría, prefería morir ella así que...

¡YO ME HARE CARGO DE TI!! – grito y salió corriendo hacia él con el puño en alto para golpearlo con todo - ¡HAAA!! – grito y arremetió contra él, pero algo salió mal, él desapareció de vista y quedo repentinamente detrás de ella y cuando apenas sakura pudo voltearse recibió una descarga de golpes, en la cara, abdomen, costillas y piernas, pudo sentir como crujían sus huesos, ese muchacho si que era fuerte, con tan solo golpearla la tenia en las manos. Y por ultimo la lanzo contra una gran piedra la cual fue arrancada del piso por ella. Sakura a penas pudo verlo desde abajo.

¡VOY A ACABAR CON TIGO!! – grito en un intento de ponerse de pie y atacar por su honor, a pesar del estado en que se encontraba lo atacaría, sin embargo no pudo hacer otro movimiento, tan solo sintió como la katana la atravesaba, era en su hombro derecho, podía sentir el intenso dolor, pero a la vez su brazo no reaccionaba, estaba como muerto, podía sentir la sangre calidad correr por la herida y aun mas cuando intensifico la katana contra ella.

Una mujer, peleando – dijo el hombre que la tenia en ese estado y intensificaba su dolor cada ves enterando mas su katana contra ella – hmp, tus técnicas de ataque son la equivocadas.

¡HAAA, INVECIL!! – grito al no aguantar el dolor, en sus ojos jade se podía reflejar la ira, el valor y a la ves el dolor, el cual aguantaba apretando los dientes para evitar gritar y mostrarse débil - ¡GRRUURR, VOY A MATARTE!! – gruño viéndolo fulminantemente y temblando por rabia a la vez.

Hmp, ¿en ese estado? – le pregunto arrogante e inexpresivo clavando mas su katana la cual saco de golpe arrancándole otro grito de dolor – vete a casa – fue lo único que dijo mientras limpiaba la katana para guardarla de nuevo.

¡¿por... qué no... me matas?! – exclamo con dificultad al retener el dolor apretando su puño sano y los dientes - ¡¿es por qué me...tienes lastima?!

Agrádese por estar viva – recalco con frialdad viéndola con sus ojos negro azabache los cuales eran penetrantes – márchate y no vuelvas o te matare – advirtió y se volteo para seguir su camino.

¡VOLVERE Y JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE!! – grito desde lo mas profundo la pelirosa que recién su orgullo se había perdido - ¡SI NO PREFERIRIA MORIR!!

Sin embargo el pelinegro hizo de que no escucho y continuo con su camino, de regreso al castillo donde estaba kakashi y yamato aun peleando con un peliverde claro, quien llevaba ventaja sobre ellos.

**15 minutos después...**

sai despertaba del reciente golpe que su compañera le dio para protegerlo, esta miraba para todos lados buscándola y al fin la encontró sentada contra una gran piedra, estaba sangrando mucho y necesitaba ayuda urgente.

¡sakura! – exclamo y fue a donde ella, tan solo verla le causaba dolor y no sabia que hacer, así que opto por llamar a sus superiores – tranquila, buscare ayuda.

Lo vi, ese muchacho,...él es uchiha...el feudal...vi el símbolo - susurro y callo desmayada por las diferentes heridas que tenia por todo su frágil cuerpo, que resistieron durante esos 15 minutos.

¡kakashi! – lo llamo con urgencia por el comunicador - ¡sakura esta herida y gravemente, vengan urgente, nos tenemos que retirar por ahora!! – exclamo por primera vez mostrando exaltamiento.

¿qué, pero que ocurrió? – pregunto mientras esquivaba un golpe de suigetsu - ¿cómo fue y quien?

Sasuke, el fue, vino y nos ataco de repente – recalco sai con preocupación al ver el estado de su compañera – por favor...retírense y vengan, la tenemos que llevar a un hospital o morirá.

Entendido – dijo kakashi que le dirigió una mirada cómplice a yamato que se encontraba cara a cara con suigetsu – ¡nos retiramos!!

¿qué? – pregunto yamato algo desconcertado al atacar de nuevo a suigetsu.

¡sakura esta gravemente herida, nos retiramos!! – exclamo y le tiro una bomba de humo a suigetsu que se vio cubierto por humo negro en instantes - ¡VAMOS!! – grito y salió por la ventana mas cercana junto con yamato.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: persistencia, ¿estúpida o sabia

Capitulo 2: persistencia, ¿estúpida o sabia?

Una pelirosa se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de un hospital, esta estaba reposando de la reciente pelea en la cual fue advertida y gravemente herida, apenas y la pudieron salvar, ya que fue trasladada hasta sus tierras para evitar ser encontrada y arrestada de por vida en la villa del fuego principal, por atentar contra la vida de el gran feudal uchiha sasuke.

Ella estaba soñando con lo ultimo que le ocurrió, recordaba constantemente aquel símbolo que fue lo ultimo que vio del pelinegro antes que se fuera y la dejara allí, en agonía, a punto de morir y ese hombre sasuke uchiha tenia que pagar por su honor y por el bien de su pueblo, así que por todo eso reunió toda la fuerza posible para despertar.

Hinata – fue lo primero que dijo al ver a una joven de ojos perla y cabello largo azulado que la veía desde arriba y le sonreía tímidamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? – pregunto repentinamente y se sentó de golpe.

Por favor…guarda reposo…sino – dijo preocupada y tratando de volverla a acostar – tus heridas empeoraran…y… y tendrás… que durar mas en el hospital.

Esta bien – respondió resignada al darse cuenta de las consecuencias, y mas por sentir unas punzadas en el hombro, en toses lo recordó, recordó a ese hombre de ojos pasivos y penetrantes a la vez, también recodo la duda que floreció en el momento en que la dejo con vida - ¿Por qué no me mato? – Pensó – ¿será por que me tuvo lastima?, estúpido, ¿tenerme lastima?, maldito si la tuvo – añadió al pensar mejor las cosas.

Sakura… ¿como te sientes? – le pregunto hinata - si te sientes…mal…llamare a la doctora.

No, hinata gracias, estoy bien – respondió sonriente a su mejor amiga – pero ¿puedes llamar a kakashi?

Lo haría, pero…salio, a otra misión…junto con los demás…- recalco con algo de tristeza en su cara – las cosas…se ponen…mal…y…ellos fuero a arreglar algunos problemas…al respecto.

Bueno, ya no importa – dijo con aceptación – le hablare después, pero ahora me contaras que a pasado en la aldea – dijo con alegría – ¿como te fue en la admisión en las misiones de mas alto rango?.

Bien…empezare una misión…dentro de dos semanas – contesto con la misma alegría – pero…esa misión…será…será custodiada por un uchiha…ya sabes…lo de siempre – añadió con cierta irritación.

Si, ya lo se, y casi descubren que atacamos a su aldea principal – dijo con triste al volverlo a recordar, al uchiha despiadado- pero gracias a dios, no supieron que fue nuestra aldea, o sino ya estuviéramos muertos.

Si, lo más difícil fue tú… traslado para… acá – dijo hinata viéndola con cierta preocupación – porque…los uchiha…hacían muchas preguntas…y fue muy difícil despistarlos.

Hinata, ya lo veras algún día tendremos nuestra libertad, veras que cuando los venzamos uno por uno, lo lograremos – dijo esta vez llena de entusiasmo al imaginarse libre y sin atadura como se encontraba ahora – los ninja rebeldes como kakashi, sai, yamato, tú y yo, veras que lo lograremos, uniendo nuestras fuerzas, tendremos la libertad de hacer lo que queramos.

Si…- dijo hinata levemente al recordar que su hermano se volvió uno de ellos gracias al poder que le ofrecieron sobre los cometedores – lo lograremos.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¡Apresúrense, sino sasuke se molestara y lo lamentaremos todos! – grito con estrés karin que hacia que todos los cocineros corrieran de un lado a otro para preparar el desayuno del feudal - ¡todo tiene que ser perfecto, sino rodaran sus cabezas!!.

Por otro lado un pelinegro caminaba hacia el comedor para desayunar y en el se encontró con suigetsu el cual le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto frunciendo el seño al verlo con aquella expresión estúpida.

Esos ninjas se me escaparon, ¿me cortaras la cabeza por eso? – pregunto sonriendo con astucia - ¿o estare sometido a un fuerte castigo?

No respondió como siempre, tan solo lo ignoro y siguió con su camino – la próxima vez da una pelea mas aceptable – fue lo que dijo ya lejos de él y casi llegaba al gran comedor.

¡SEÑOR SASUKE!! – chillo karin que al momento se inclino para recibirlo - ¡su comida ya esta lista y perfecta para su gusto!!

Como de costumbre no le hizo caso tan solo se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a comer una de tantas maravillas que había en la mesa – karin, ¿podrías traerme un poco de sal? – pidió con voz profunda al probar el huevo frito.

¡si, señor!! – volvió a chillar para luego salir casi corriendo por el salero a lo que sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio, ya que todo el mundo lo trataba de esa manera, como si fuera un dios o alguien inútil. ¡Por kami, tan solo era el feudal mas poderoso de todos, no un dios!, eso pensaba casi todo el tiempo y sin embargo eso tenia su lado bueno que era tener con facilidad a todas la mujeres a sus pies y ni siquiera las tenia que buscar, ellas solas se le ofrecían.

¡Aquí tiene el salero mi señor!! – dijo karin llegando segundos después y poniéndolo en la mesa - ¿quiere algo mas?

No – respondió con sequedad y dándole una mirada de frialdad para que lo dejara solo – puedes irte, karin – aviso al ver como ella se quedaba pasmada en el mismo lugar.

¡si, ya voy mi señor!! – exclamo de sorpresa y se fue rápidamente dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Esa mujer – pensó al recordarla, esa mira que nunca antes había visto, ya que por primera vez una mujer le veía directamente y no bajaba la cabeza o se sonrojaba, pero esta lo mantuvo fulminante y fija hacia él, con sus ojos llenos de pura ira y valentía, esta era para sasuke un caso especial, porque comparado con las otras, esta no era una tonta que lo admiraba, sino una que lo odiaba con todo su ser, alguien distinto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – le pregunto sakura a su doctora tsunade que le estaba cambiando los vendajes del hombro.

Si guardas paciencia, saldrás en una semana – dijo viendo la gravedad de la herida.

Y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – le hizo la misma pregunta que a hinata, ya que ella no le respondió – dígame por favor.

Una semana, llevas una semana en coma – dijo seriamente mientras terminaba de vendarla con precisión – cuando te trajeron casi mueres, al parecer tú atacante solo afecto áreas graves pero no mortales y para hacer eso debe ser un genio o experimentado de años de entrenamiento.

No, era un muchacho, sasuke uchiha – respondió algo avergonzada por el hecho de que no hizo nada en defenderse – lo ataque, pero él fue mucho mas rápido, salio por mi espalda y me golpeo, luego me atravesó el hombro con su katana.

Ya veo, por eso tenias algunas fracturas – se dijo en voz baja – de acuerdo, tú solo reposa y veras que sanaras rápido, sakura.

Si y gracias por su ayuda, tsunade sensei – agradeció con una humilde sonrisa que fue respondida por la doctora con otra sonrisa – mejorares pronto y sabrás lo que es bueno uchiha – pensó con una repentina rabia aflorada.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Una semana después…**

Ya las heridas le habían sanado y podía moverse con facilidad, al fin podría salir del hospital y regresar a su casa, donde la esperaba su madre con un calido recibimiento con su maravillosa sonrisa.

Muy bien, sakura ahora si puedes salir – dijo con su amplia sonrisa tsunade – pero al llegar a tu casa debes guardar reposo para que esas heridas sanen en su totalidad – explico al ver como la peligrosa se ponía de pie para marcharse.

Si, lo are tsunade sensei, de eso no tiene por que preocuparse – dijo y se comenzó a ir – y dígale a kakashi sensei que quiero hablar con él.

De eso no te preocupes, llegara hoy – recalco la rubia a su discípula – a mas tardar lo vera dentro de 5 horas.

De acuerdo – dijo sonriente y se termino de marchar.

Los aldeanos de la villa del viento eran ciertamente felices a pesar de la esclavitud a la que estaban sometidos por los uchiha que llegaron hace algunos años atrás, atacando a gente inocente e imponiendo su poder sobre ellos, hasta que un uchiha de rango menor al feudal se convirtió en el feudal de la villa del viento para mandar informes continuos a el jefe mayor, sasuke uchiha que controlaba todo lo relacionado.

Acabaremos con eso – susurro la pelirosa con ira al recordar por cuanto había pasado – y seremos libres de esos desgraciados.

**5 horas después….**

Un peliblanco se encontraba al frente de la casa de sakura, debía hablar con ella gracias a que tsunade se lo había pedido, así que apenas piso su aldea tuvo que dirigirse para allá.

Kakashi sensei – dijo sakura al abrir la puerta – pase y siéntase como en su casa.

Si, bueno, gracias – dijo improvisando una sonrisa para luego pasar con algo de cansancio – recibí el mensaje de tsunade y vine ver que querías.

Bueno, siéntese, le traeré una taza de café – ofreció y se dirigió a la cocina donde sirvió café y volvió - le quiero hablar sobre el ataque de hace dos semanas.

¿para que? – pregunto perplejo y algo contrariado – a ya se, quieres saber que ocurrió después de que te hirieron.

No – respondió con sequedad – eso ocurrió en el pasado kakashi sensei, lo que yo quiero en realidad, es volver a intentarlo, ahora, si es posible.

No, eso no va a pasar, hasta que tengamos otra cuartada mejor – recalco esta vez con seriedad – además tus heridas son recientes, si atacamos en este estado saldrían muchos mas heridos de lo que piensas, seria un suicidio.

¡Pero yo...necesito,...él tiene... que pagar por lo que me hizo!! – dijo reteniendo su ira la cual era dirigida hacia Sasuke Uchiha – ¡no...sabes por cuanto e pasado...todas las noches veo su asquerosa cara viéndome...con lastima...no,..me mato por eso...porque me veía... como un pobre bicho..al que no quiso pisar!!.

Sakura, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero el equipo necesita descansar al igual que tú – dijo con voz cansada y apaciguada – solo danos... tres meses y haremos otro plan sin fallas.

Bueno...esta bien – respondió con una aceptación falsa – esperare hasta el momento indicado y atacaremos.

Me alegra que lo entendieras – dijo kakashi con una amplia sonrisa – y bueno como ya aclaramos el asunto, me puedo ir a descansar a casa – dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la casa – nos vemos, sakura.

Si, adiós – respondió con una sonrisa falsa, ya que ella no podía esperar tanto, tenia que matar a ese ser el cual le había desgarrado su orgullo – maldito, prometo que te haré pagar, pase lo que pase – pensó con decisión mientras apretaba su puño.

¡sakura, ya esta la sena, ven a comer!! – la llamo su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¡ven que se enfría!!.

¡si, ya voy!! – respondió esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad al escuchar la voz de su madre – ¿mama que me preparaste? Ya sabes de bienvenida.

Bueno, tú comida favorita – dijo sonriente – tofú y lo hice al punto que tanto te encanta.

Que rico, mama – dijo también sonriente al sentirse tan a gusto, pero algo le preocupaba y era la reacción de su madre cuando se enterara que se iba de nuevo y sola hacia lo que podía ser su muerte – te quiero mucho, mama – fue lo único que pudo decir en señal de despedida, ya que había decidido escapar esa misma noche.

Ya era de noche y la pelirosa se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo una carta de su despedida, ya que desde el momento en que hablo con kakashi decidió ir por ella misma a matar al uchiha así sea cuando durmiera para clavarle un kunai en el cuello y así fue preparo sus maletas, para luego bajar silenciosamente por la escalera de su casa, buscaría comida y luego saldría por la puerta.

Bueno, si kami lo desea, volveré y viviré en paz, junto a mi madre – pensó viendo por ultima vez a su acogedora casa en la cual se crió durante toda su vida – madre, lo lamento. – susurro y comenzó a saltar por las ramas de los árboles.

Corría y saltaba para no ser descubierta, tenia primero que salir sin ser vista o estaría en graves problemas con el feudal de su pueblo, ya que era otro traidor Uchiha que la encarcelaría y mataría por desacato a la ley de no salir por la noche, sin embargo lo logro, pudo salir de su villa ahora estaba por fuera, tan solo le faltaba un día de camino y llegaría, llegaría otra vez a ese lugar donde estaba el feudal a quien mataría sin piedad.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

oye, sasuke- dijo con cansancio un hombre de dientes filudos que entro de repente en lo que era una habitación con muchos libros y pergaminos, era como una oficina oscura y húmeda en la que a Sasuke le encantaba estar solo con sus pensamiento – encontré esta carta, es para ti.- dijo mostrándosela de lejos y luego se acerco a él sin timidez y de manera holgazán.

¿Sin nombre?, debe ser otro encuentro - susurro sasuke al tomar la carta que no tenia nada escrito por delante y él suponía eso, ya que casi siempre los viajaros respetables les enviaban cartas de retos las cuales a él que de cierto modo le fascinaba, debido a que era una forma de diversión y escape a tanta responsabilidad.

Al parecer lo es – pensó sonriendo de lado al abrirla, ya que en su interior lo citaba a un encuentro de batalla en la cual tendría que asistir en la tarde del día de mañana – un encuentro en el bosque, por la tarde – dijo con frialdad ignorando al presente.

Si quieres me puedo hacer cargo, ya que todo por aquí esta tan aburrido – se ofreció suigetsu gracias al aburrimiento de no tener a quien matar – así no te molestarías en recibirlo.

No, no es necesario, me haré cargo en persona – le dijo sobriamente por tratar de interferir en su propia diversión – de todos modos, no hay razón de porque ser desagradables con esta invitación.

Ha, como quieras – dijo suigetsu y se fue por donde vino – será en otra oportunidad.

Ya el día había llegado y era la tarde por lo cual el pelinegro se alisto para ir en busca de aquella persona la cual lo había citado a esa hora en el bosque, sasuke no mas llevaba su katana, tan solo le bastaba con eso gracias a sus grandes dotes como Uchiha, también traía una duda, ¿quién seria?, de seguro era unos de tantos guerreros ninjas que no estaban satisfechos con su gobierno o tal vez era otra ofrecida que lo citaba de esa forma nada mas que para atraerlo hacia ella.

Tendré que esperar – pensó con tranquilidad al ver que nadie estaba en ese lugar – espero que no tarde tanto o lo lamentara – pensó ya perdiendo la paciencia, sin embargo a lo lejos sintió una presencia.

¡AL PARECER HAS VENIDO, UCHIHA SASUKE!! – grito una mujer pelirosa que apareció de repente al frente de él - ¡E VENIDO A MATARETE; POR MI HONOR!!

¿Tú otra vez? – pregunto con frialdad desde donde estaba, ya que no lo atemorizaba una estúpida y débil mujer – al parecer no aprecias tú vida ¿verdad? – añadió con detenimiento, penetrándola con sus ojos negros.

¡MALDITO!! – grito indigna y arremetió con el puño en alto y lleno de chakra azul con el que rompió el piso el pedazos de gran tamaño, los cual brotaron en el lugar donde estaba sasuke que segundos antes desapareció - ¡donde esta! – pensó con alarmo al no verlo por ningún lado.

Creo que fui claro la ultima ves – susurro arrogante por su espalda y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que la lanzo al otro lado del lugar, donde yacía sakura momentos después acompañada de un fuerte de un dolor – la verdad, no puedo entenderte – dijo al caminar hasta donde estaba ella – molestia...- añadió con voz grave y tomándola del cuello de la camisa para ponerla a su altura.

¿por...que...no me mataste...aquella ves? – pregunto con dificultad gracias a la incomoda posición (ósea colgaba prácticamente del cuello) - ¿por...que...?

hmp, porque no me dio la gana – contesto con una media sonrisa de arrogancia mientras acercaba su cara hasta escasos centímetros de la suya dejándola atónita al sentir su aliento chocar – el vencedor decide si su victima vive o muere.

Entonces mátame – reto la pelirosa harta de la falta de respeto hacia su persona - ¡mátame!! – grito casi gruñendo.

Duraron unos segundos en silencio, viéndose mutuamente con la mirada fija y sin temor por parte de ella, mas bien, lo miraba retadoramente y llena de puro valor e ira mezclado, sin embargo todo duro poco, ya que el pelinegro de un momento a otro la soltó de golpe y la miro desde lo alto.

una basura como tú no merece morir y si te matara...- dijo en voz baja pero autoritaria – no valdría la pena, ya que se sentiría como solo pisar a un bicho moribundo...- termino con sequedad y se volteo para irse.

¿Que paso con tú amenaza? – pregunto en un susurro y con la mirada gacha que al instante alzo, pero esta vez con lagrimas de indignación y tristeza de si misma por ser tan debil e inútil ante él - ¿por qué no la cumples? ¡¿A CASO NO ERES UN UCHIHA?!, ¡DEBES CUMPLIR CON TU PALABRA!!

¡¿por que te empeñas en morir?! – pregunto esta vez de manera profunda y bien audible para que ella se callara al instante – un buen ninja no pide la muerte, mas bien aprovecha las oportunidades posible a para vivir y seguir mejorando – dijo esta vez con tranquilidad y volteando a velar.

¡se supone que eres, un Uchiha despiadado y que mata al que se atraviese en su camino!! – grito viéndolo aun con esos ojos de fiera, pero a la vez con lagrimas en ellos gracias al coraje que sentía - ¡entonces ¿por qué?, dime ¿por qué me dejas con vida y no me matas?!

Por que eres la única mujer a quien me enfrento – respondió algo hastiado y fastidiado por su falta de comprensión – también por que eres diferente, muchos ninjas a los que dejaba con vida y amenazaba desaparecían del mapa, nunca mas eran vistos. – explico a medida que se agachaba hasta su nivel para tomarle el mentón con rudeza.

Debo felicitarte, eres el primer ninja que vuelve después de ser amenazado – continuo viéndola fijamente con aquellos ojos negros, como la noche mas oscura de todas – y mas siendo... mujer – esta vez susurro a centímetro de su boca gracias a que clavaba sus ojos intimidantes en los suyos, por lo cual levemente se sonrojo.

Ya te dije por que he vuelto – dijo fríamente sakura que lo aparto de si un poco, ya que él le sostenía fuertemente su quijada – voy a matarte.

Hmp – expreso sonriendo por la gracia que la provocaba sus comentarios para luego soltarla con brusquedad y así comenzar a marchar – dime muchacha, ¿cuál es tú nombre? – pregunto viéndola de lejos con arrogancia.

¡mi nombre es sakura haruno!! – grito con rabia desde el lugar en donde fue depositada - ¡y con solo dieciséis años, juro que te matare, sasuke uchiha!!

...- sasuke no había respondido a su amenaza, tan solo continuo su camino hacia el castillo, ya que tenia algo de cansancio por el trabajo anterior de administración de los vienes de su villa, así que esa tarde se la tomaría libre para poder dormir un poco – hmp, molestia...- susurro ya lejos de sakura que al instante lo siguió con sigilo por la espalda y este no tardo en voltear - ¿qué pretendes ahora? – pregunto viéndola desde lejos.

¡solo darte por avisado que te enfrentaré hasta que te venza!! – exclamo la pelirosa con orgullo - ¡no descansare, entrenare y veras, después lo fuerte que me e vuelto!!

¡Ya vete a casa, y no molestes!! – exclamo con enfado por la falta de descanso - ¡sino lo haces te matare de verdad!! – amenazo viéndola fríamente con el seño fruncido.

Me iré por esta vez, pero no regresare a casa – pensó sakura y se fue por donde vino, ya que la conversación con sasuke le abrieron los ojos, al descubrir que era mejor vivir para entrenar y así volverlo a enfrentar para esa ves conseguir su victoria – entrenare y veras lo que es bueno, Uchiha.

Esa noche, Sasuke al fin pudo acostarse y dormir con tranquilidad, por otro lado la pelirosa preparaba para dormir en la intemperie, ella iba a dormir en una carpa en la cual se abrigaría bien y dormiría algo acogedora esperando a que amaneciera para comenzar su arduazo entrenamiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: las tradiciones del clan Uchiha

Capitulo 3: las tradiciones del clan Uchiha.

Una pelirosa caminaba con cautela por la calles de la villa del fuego, ya que era buscada por todos lados gracias al resiente ataque al castillo principal, ella andaba vestida con su ropa ninja, preparada ante todo ataque posible, y para mantener su identidad oculta usaba su usual capa de viajes la cual era de color negro la cual la cubría de pies a cabeza.

Debo conseguir comida para pasar algunas semanas oculta en el bosque – pensó viendo de tienda en tienda, buscando comida de diferentes tipos, toda esta actividad fue realizada durante una hora hasta que al fin logro juntar todo lo necesario - ¡si al fin lo e logrado!! – exclamo sin darse cuenta, lo cual llamo la atención.

Sin embargo la ninja presto poca atención ante el estrépito y continuo con su camino, ya que desde ese día entrenaría arduamente para llevar a cabo su objetivo, el cual como sabrán, era matar a sasuke Uchiha.

A medida que avanzaba veía por todos los lugares el abanico simbólico que le vio en la espalda al Uchiha momentos antes de que desapareciera, y ese símbolo estaba hasta en el mas pequeño rincón de la ciudad – que torpe soy, anteriormente no medí cuenta de que este es el lugar especifico de todo el maldito clan – pensó rencorosa viendo las lujosas casa de su alrededor – e aquí donde viven las inmundicias del mundo.

Continuo su camino hasta al fin salir del lugar, ya que el echo de estar cerca de algún perteneciente al clan le causaba asco, por eso se metió en el lugar mas lejano del bosque para mantenerse alejada de todos y poder montar su carpa con comodidad, también se puso en la orilla de un lago, el cual le daba una sensación placentera.

¡muy bien ahora, podré descansar con tranquilidad!! – exclamo mientras se estiraba y acostaba en el futón que tenia en la carpa, serró su puerta (de tela) y se arropo ya que esa noche hacia frió y así se durmió en instantes debido a que a la mañana siguiente entrenaría como nunca.

Pero por otro lado un pelinegro se mantenía despierto en su gran cama (no futón) de sabanas de seda, gruesas para el frió las cuales eran realmente cómodas, sin embargo no podía dormir ya que pensaba en aquella mujer que a pesar del daño que le había causado con anterioridad y mas su amenaza había regresado para volverle a enfrentar, a pesar de seguir siendo débil – esa mujer – susurro y recordó el día anterior en el cual también le dio una paliza y que ella volvió a repetir lo anterior – es muy persistente...a pesar de ser una.

Pensaba constantemente en el echo de que era mujer, ya que en su crianza le inculcaron que la mujer solo servia para procrear niños, para mantener la casa en orden y lo ultimo pero mas importante satisfacer al esposo "en todo" – esa sakura haruno es diferente a todas a las que conozco – pensó al recordar su mirada de coraje y cólera hacia él – y nunca una me había mirado así – pensó lo ultimo con algo de resentimiento.

Me pregunto si abra dicho la verdad – dijo mientras ponía las manos en la cabeza – "¡no descansare, entrenare y veras, después lo fuerte que me e vuelto!!" – recordó las ultimas palabras que le dirigió – ¿será que volvió a su hogar? – se pregunto, sin embargo pudo deducir al momento que por su carácter obstinado que de seguro se quedo rondando por los territorios Uchiha – hmp, no lo creo es capas de haberse quedado por allí.

Ya habían transcurrido dos horas y aun el Uchiha no conciliaba el sueño por tener conflictos en la memoria, pero después de todo pudo llegar una conclusión la cual era – mañana veré a donde se encuentra – susurro y se acostó boca abajo – de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eran alrededor de las 5:30 de la mañana y una pelirosa despertaba perezosa por el despertador que coloco, luego se estiraba y después se cambio al uniforme normal de ninja de las tierras del viento.

De acuerdo, ya es hora de desayunar y entrenar – pensó y busco comida en su bolso que estaba full de ella y cuando al fin término se dirigió al lago a darse un baño refrescante para comenzar sus actividades – ¡el agua esta fría! – exclamo al meterse con apenas una toalla en sima.

Mas tarde ya se encontraba lista para comenzar y así lo hizo, golpeaba y practicaba su tiro al blanco con el shurike y kunai, pensando que el blanco era la cara del Uchiha lo cual la ayudaba de sobremanera.

**Con sasuke...**

El penegro se había levantado sin pereza como de costumbre, salió del cuarto casi tirando las puertas para dirigirse al portón principal el cual daba camino a el pueblo, ya que por hay iniciaría su búsqueda para encontrarla y ver si cumplía su palabra, pero no la buscaba para hablar sino para ver como ejercía el entrenamiento.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro del pueblo vio al montón de uchihas caminando por todas partes lo cual le daba igual, sin embargo todos se le quedaban mirando ya que el feudal nunca caminaba por ahí mezclándose con la gente normal y plebeya a pesar de pertenecer al mismo clan, otro lo miraban con temor debido a las historias que contaban de sus ilimitados poderes, otros lo veían con picardía, perversidad y admiración.

Oiga, señor – llamo a un vendedor de pescado el cual al instante de verlo dio un salto de sorpresa y temor – ¿no ha visto a una mujer con pelo rosa? – pregunto sin expresión alguna y viéndolo con sus ojos negro penetrantes.

e...yo...yo – titubo con nerviosismo al verlo fijamente – no...yo...

sasuke no le importo su nerviosismo tan solo se fue a continuar buscando y preguntando si alguien la había visto – señora, ¿no ha visto a una mujer con pelo rosa? – le pregunto a una que vendía verdura.

No,...!digo si, si la e visto!! – titubeo pero contesto al fin ya que pudo ver con anterioridad debajo de la capucha de sakura un mecho rosa – vino en la mañana...pero de ahí...fue a esa tienda...pero pregunte por una persona de capucha negra – explico y sasuke rápidamente sin decir nada o dar las gracias se esfumo por donde le señalo.

¿Si estaba comprado comida?...- pensó con detenimiento – eso me dice que esta cerca de aquí entrenando... – se respondió y sonrió de medio lado – porque de lo contrario...no hubiera comprado en la mañana.

Al descubrirlo no necesito preguntar mas, tan solo se dirigió al lugar mas cercano que se le ocurría, el cual era el bosque, el lugar mas despegado del mundo y amplio para poder entrenar a gusto – buena elección, sakura – pensó con arrogancia y se adentro en el lugar que a simple vista era profundo – no será difícil encontrarla.

Busco el chakra mas cercano o poderoso del lugar y en instantes lo consiguió, era fuerte, pero no le llegaba ni a los pies del suyo, así que salto por los árboles con cautela para no ser detectado, en eso era realmente un profesional, ya que por ello era el mas poderoso de su clan y la consiguió, estaba golpeando una roca con su chakra por lo que la destruyo, volviéndola polvo en segundos y poco impresionado pero entretenido se sentó cerca de ella para escondido a la vista, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol y había ocultado por completo su chakra.

Maldito Uchiha, ya veras que con este puño te destrozare la cara – pensaba a medida que destruía y derrumbaba todo a su paso – con esto seré mas fuerte – pensó y reunió todo el chakra posible para destrozar todo el piso sin piedad obligando a sasuke a saltar del árbol en donde se encontraba y saltar a otro que aun tenia piso.

Tiene una fuerza frutal, con un solo golpe de esos en la cara y me quedo sin dientes – pensó viendo como todo el piso se había convertido en trocitos de roca – sin embargo, eso es todo lo que puede dar – dijo al sentir como su chakra disminuía considerablemente y ver como de un momento a otro sakura caía de rodillas al suelo por lo agotada que había quedado.

¡Demonios, esto no servirá, Uchiha es mas fuerte!! – dijo en voz alta por lo que llego a los oídos del pelinegro – mejor iré a descansar – susurro y se levanto para dirigirse a la carpa, ya que todo el entrenamiento le había tomado hasta la tarde y necesitaba descansar, así no lo deseara, porque ese ultimo movimiento fue muy agotador.

Quiero darme un baño – pensó con cansancio al entrar en la tienda de campaña y comenzar a desvestirse para salir con tan solo una toalla para entrar al agua – y el agua esta perfecta – dijo sonriente al probarla con el pie sin darse cuenta de que era observada con detenimiento por el uchiha, su peor enemigo.

Al parecer ya va a descansar – pensó viéndola fríamente desde atrás – lo mejor será irme – añadió al ver su espalda desnuda y opto por marcharse al instante ya que él no se consideraba un pervertido, sabia muy bien como controlar sus hormonas para no espiarla.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ya era la noche y el uchiha había llegado al castillo, iba caminando por los amplios pasillos, se dirigía al comedor, debido a que tenia una reunión con sus padres los cuales los citaron hace algunos días para evitar inconvenientes a ultima hora, cuando entro la gran sala vio a sus padres sentados con la comida servida y tan solo lo esperaba a él para comenzar a cenar.

¡sasuke!! – lo saludo su padre y se puso de pie por la pura cortesía, ya que solo se quedo viéndolo desde allí - ¡bienvenido, hijo!!

Buenas noches – devolvió le saludo y luego tomo asiento al frente de ellos seguido por su padre – madre, padre ¿a que se debe su visita? – pregunto con tranquilidad para ir al grano.

Más que todo, queríamos verte, hijo – respondió la madre con una sonrisa – pero eso no es todo – aclaro con preocupación – también venimos a prevenirte – al decirlo no vio cambios en la cara inexpresiva de su hijo por lo cual su esposo continuo.

Sasuke, el clan esta preocupado y la mayoría decepcionados – dijo con seriedad su padre – ya que tú, el feudal que fue elegido hace dos años no a seguido las reglas, por eso la actual gobernación puede caer.

¿y en que e fallado? – pregunto con desinterés - ¿no querían al mas fuerte de nuestro clan?

Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo su madre de repente llena de preocupación – ¡tú debes saber muy bien todas las reglas, ya que desde pequeño fuiste entrenado para eso!

Madre, son demasiadas – dijo viéndola sin preocupación – si me dices cual norma e roto lo solucionaría mas rápido.

Sasuke, desde hace décadas nuestro clan siempre tuvo un jefe el cual seria el mas fuerte y enfrentaría a todos los contrincantes para mantener nuestra honra – explico su papa (no se me el nombre) – pero de generación en generación los candidatos a ser ese ente autoritario debe pertenecer a la rama principal, en pocas palabras la nuestra – dijo y continuo al verlo de la misma forma - y tú como el mas fuerte de nuestra rama fuiste el elegido a feudal, pero…

Pero ¿Qué? – pregunto ya impaciente el pelinegro ya que no había probado bocado alguno de la comida.

Todo feudal debe tener esposa – explico su madre – para seguir trayendo herederos de la misma rama al mundo, pero tú en dos largos años en el poder no la has tenido, por eso el clan se preocupa, teme que la rama principal desaparezca gracias a que el feudal no toma esa decisión.

¿Quieren que me case? – pregunto ya seriamente y con interés - ¿y quienes se creen para exigirme eso? – dijo ya mostrando su irritación.

Sasuke, como feudal debes satisfacer sus necesidades – explico su padre – no te pongas con esas niñerías.

Sasuke, ya sabemos que solo tienes 18 años…- dijo su madre con tristeza – pero recuerda que en nuestro clan procrear hijos es muy importante…y

Conseguir a cualquier mujer no es un gran problema, elige a la que mas te guste – la corto su esposo al no calarse el carácter tan caprichoso y egoísta de su hijo – solo sal al pueblo y elige a una de esas, ordenas que te la traigan y ya, tendrás esposa y asunto arreglado.

Sasuke, hijo yo… - trato de decir pero él se paro de golpe de la mesa y comenzó a irse – espera…hijo.

Esta bien…me casare – respondió al fin y continuo su marcha con tranquilidad – si por eso me dejan en paz, lo haré – culmino y desapareció.

Desde el momento que el pelinegro escucho que debía casarse, se le vino a la cabeza una mujer, la cual le había llamado su atención desde que la vio, ya que ella resulto ser distinta a todas las que él conocía, debido a que esta era valiente, osada, rebelde y difícil de dominar, y eso era lo que mas le llamaba su atención de sakura haruno que seria en el futuro sin saber su esposa.

sasuke planeo todo esa noche, todo lo que haría al siguiente día, el como lograría ese nuevo objetivo, sin embargo él tampoco se preocupaba por si triunfar o fracasar, ya que nunca fallaba en cualquier cosa que hacia, porque siempre que quería algo lo lograba sea como sea.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A la mañana siguiente sasuke se levanto temprano, se baño, desayuno, y se puso una haori sin mangas de color negro (el del manga) y su otro atuendo normal junto con la katana para luego dirigirse al bosque y ver como entrenaba la pelirosa.

¡señor sasuke!! – chillo karin para llamar su atención - ¡¿digo que le preparen el almuerzo?! – pregunto desde lejos.

No, hoy llegare tarde – recalco y continuo su camino – tampoco preparen cena.

Si…señor – dijo contrariada ya que él nunca había faltado a la sena si no era por algunos casos súper peligrosos o que llevara días en realizarse alguna misión – como usted diga.

Sasuke ya estaba cerca de ella, tan solo le faltaban escasos metros para ver como entrenaba y poner su plan en acción para engañarla y conseguir su bien propio.

Así que entrena desde temprano – pensó sasuke viéndola con cautela desde las altas ramas de un árbol – interesante – añadió y se sentó, gracias que su plan tendría que esperar hasta el momento exacto.

**10 horas después….. **

La pelirosa no podía con su alma, ya había usado todo su chakra en el entrenamiento que tenía para poder ampliar sus poderes, por eso no descanso ni un solo momento, hasta que callo al piso boca arriba y comenzó a respirar entre cortado.

Llego a su limite – susurro sasuke que la veía desde el árbol con tranquilidad – es hora – pensó y descendió al suelo para comenzar a caminar hacia ella con lentitud y así esta se diera cuenta que tenia compañía.

¡Alguien se acerca!! – pensó alarmada al sentir el fuerte chakra acercársele, por lo que opto por sacar su kunai y ponerse a la defensiva – ¡este chakra es…!! – dijo de repente al darse cuenta.

Sakura haruno –la llamo con detenimiento sasuke que tomo la libertad de ponerse al frente de ella – tiempo sin verte – dijo algo sarcástico.

Maldito, de seguro espero a que estuviera débil – pensó con rencor y lo demostró con su mirada asesina - ¡ya te decidiste por matarme!! – grito y se tenso mas al saber que no tendría oportunidad.

No, solo quiero charlar – dijo con seriedad en su rostro mas que la normal – no vengo a hacerte ningún daño.

Si, y ya me lo creí – se burlo sarcástica pero de igual manera espero – como veras e estado entrenando para matarte.

De eso ya me di cuenta – dijo al ver todo los cráteres que hizo – pero como ya te dije, no vine a pelear, solo a hablar.

Y bien, ¿sobre que es? – se resigno ya que no tenia de otra, gracias a la falta de energía y por que no aguantaba mas las piernas - ¡habla!! – exclamo al verlo callado.

Te quiero proponer un trato – soltó cortante desde algunos metro de distancia – que te convendrá tanto a ti como a mi – explico y se acerco un poco.

¡no te me acerques!! – grito y salto para atrás - ¡si quieres hablar hazlo desde allí!! – ordeno.

El trato consiste en lo siguiente – dijo y se cruzo de brazos – si tú te casas con migo, yo dejare a tú pueblo en libertad – explico brevemente, logrando dejar a la pelirosa perpleja.

¡eso ni loca!! – respondió echándose hacia atrás – ¡ jamás me casaría con un asesino, tirano y cruel como lo eres tú, uchiha!! – grito llena de ira ante sus palabras.

Piénsalo bien, además no seria un matrimonio real – explico y continuo acercándose con lentitud – tan solo necesito de presencia y nombre ante mi clan – añadió con algo de molestia, pero eso no le importo a ella.

Hmp, al parecer tienes problemas, uchiha – dijo burlona ante su declaración – pero te has equivocado con migo, eso asegúralo, porque yo nunca aceptaría lo que me pides.

Ya te dije que nos conviene a ambos – continuo pero esta vez ya muy irritado por su testarudez – hace algunas semanas, tú atacaste junto con otros mi castillo debido a la esclavitud que hay en tú villa ¿no es así? – dijo profundamente y arrogante.

Desgraciado – pensó al estar en lo cierto – ¿que pretenderá?.

Pues si decides casarte, esa villa será libre sin la necesidad de más muertes a vidas inocentes – informo con frialdad – ya que tan solo es cuestión de dar la orden y todo en sus vidas será felicidad.

¡Maldito, no necesito de eso, porque yo misma te matare ahora!! – grito y arremetió contra él lo cual se vio inútil, ya que él tan solo hizo un pequeño movimiento y la golpeo tan fuerte en el estomago que ella se desplomo en el piso de rodillas.

Tan solo mira tu capacidad, sakura – le dijo desde arriba – esta es la tercera vez que te enfrentas a mi y mira los resultado, son peores – añadió y se agacho para susúrrale al oído – tú capacidades de vencer son nulas.

¿Cómo se que no…es una trampa? – pregunto y se intento reponer – y que solo pretendes usarme como todo un morboso.

No lo creo, por que tú no me interesas, solo eres algo aceptable – respondió indiferente y se levanto – las otras mujeres que conozco, ni las soporto – siguió la explicación – son todas muy pesadas y fastidiosa, en cambio tú no lo eres tanto.

Y si me caso, ¿Qué lograrías con eso?– pregunto mientras se tomaba el estomago con los brazos – aclara… tus puntos.

Mi clan tiene ciertas tradiciones y una de ellas es que el feudal debe tener esposa – respondió con frialdad – y como ya sabrás yo no tengo, por eso me molestan continuamente.

si yo no acepto, ¿Qué pasaría? – pregunto ya de pie para verlo fijamente - ¿me obligarías?

No, solo buscaría a otra y el trato se anularia – Recalco con tranquilidad –por eso, si aceptas, no tendría que cuidar de que escapes o buscar a otras, ya que por este trato logria que vengas por tú propia voluntad, seria todo perfecto.

¿Cómo puedo confiar en tú palabra? – pregunto cortante - ¿Cómo se que liberaras a mi villa?.

Después que estemos casados irías a comprobarlo por ti misma – respondió fríamente – y veras si e cumplido o no, sino lo hice te puedes regresar a tú aldea.

Ja, así tan fácil, ¿y que con los papeles del matrimonio? – pregunto desafiante - ¿aparecería como divorciada?

No, porque si se anula antes de la 24 hora, es como si nunca hubiera existido – espeto molesto por su falta de imprudencia – en toces ¿Cuál es tú respuesta, sakura?

La responderé, pero no ahora, tengo que pensarlo bien – respondió golpeado ya que sentía odio hacia él – dame… una semana.

Tienes tres días – dijo y se volteo para marcharse –a mi no me gusta esperar, piénsalo bien, porque de tú respuesta dependerá todo.

¡si vendré, lo haré a esta misma hora y lugar!! – exclamo al verlo lejos - ¡no faltes o no me veras de nuevo!! – grito con decisión.

Cuando sasuke se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más hacia allá, volteo para verla con sus penetrantes ojos azabaches y en breve unas llamas lo comenzaron a consumir desde los pies y a medida que avanzaba sasuke desaparecía y lo último que alcanzo a ver sakura fueron esos ojos negros que tanto escalofrío le causaba.

Y ahora, ¿Qué debo hacer? – se pregunto con tristeza al verse atrabaja contra la pared y la espada – dijo que no me obligaría a nada, pero la verdad es que no me dejo muchas opciones


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: mi decisión

Capitulo 4: mi decisión.

Al momento en que el pelinegro desapareció sakura fue rápidamente por sus cosas ya que regresaría de inmediato para su aldea donde vería a sus mas íntimos seres creídos para decidirse por una opción.

Cuando hubo llegado se dirigió a su casa, quería ver a su madre y disculparse por lo de hace días, el haberse escapado sin decir nada y por abárrela dejado sola por esos días.

Ahora estaba en frente de la puerta, la abriría para ver si ella estaba, pero a la vez temía de verla porque recibiría un buen regaño y tal vez la vería con reproche por el resto de su vida, así que abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo la vio estaba sentada en la cocina con una cara de tragedia con la cual la fue a abrasar.

¡hija mía!, ¡que bien que estas sana y salva!! – exclamo apretándola con alivio y comenzando a llorar – ¡no sabes cuanto te extrañe!!, ¡pensé que nunca mas vendrías, sakura!!.

Madre, no, nunca te dejaría sola – respondió y le devolvió el abrazo – vez estoy de vuelta, ¿qué te párese?.

Me alegra, pero eso no quiere decir que olvide tú huida jovencita – reprocho con falsedad, ya que en ese momento era muy feliz como para hacerlo – ven, ¿quieres comer? – pregunto deshaciendo el abrazo y dirigiéndose a la cocina – hice sushi.

¡si madre, eso me gustaría mucho!! – respondió y fue detrás de ella para disfrutar del momento – y madre, disculpame por llegar a esta hora – dijo tritemente al saber que habia pisado la casa tan tarde.

No te preocupes, así no llamaras la atención de esos Uchiha – dijo mientras le servia la comida – últimamente han estado insoportables, ya no nos dejan hacer prácticamente nada, por ejemplo, hoy como nueva regla se inicia el toque de queda.

¡¿qué?, pero eso nunca lo habían echo!! - exclamo exaltada al ver por lo nuevo por lo que pasaba su villa - ¡¿y por que hicieron esa nueva regla?!.

Al parecer descubrieron que alguno de nosotros se esta revelando contra ellos – explico con seriedad en cada palabra – o eso dijeron ante todos nosotros, por eso estaba muy preocupada por ti mi pequeña, es muy peligro que te vean andando por ahí, podrían hasta condenarte.

¡malditos!! – exclamo indignada al ver que prácticamente era forzada a casarse con su peor enemigo para restaurar la libertad que alguna vez existió en su villa - ¿y que paso con kakashi sensei? – pregunto algo preocupada.

Él vino hace unos días a verte, pero le dije que te habías marchado a un evento especial – respondió – pero no le dije que te devolviste para allá, porque de lo contrario se iba a buscarte el mismo día.

Gracias madre, eres muy lista – dijo alegre de saber que estaba tranquilo con su familia en esos momentos – ¿y que a dicho al respecto de la situación?

Bueno, como ya sabrás no esta contento y mucho menos los demás – informo con preocupación – porque al parecer están creando otro plan para atacar el castillo entre todos.

Al oír eso a sakura se le vinieron algunas esperanzas de no casarse con ese animal, ya que si atacaba y lo derrotaban entre todos lograría la libertad sin tener que aceptar el trato, con eso ella seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Mmm, mama, tú sushi nunca cambiara – dijo al terminar lo de el plato para luego pararse y fregarlos – ahí madre, estoy agotada así que mejor me voy a la cama, buenas noches – se despidió y subió a su cuarto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

habian pasado dos horas desde que se acostó, pero no dormía ya que no podía conciliar el sueño gracias a los pensamientos turbios que tenia con respecto a la propuesta del Uchiha.

¿qué voy a hacer? – se preguntaba constantemente mientras veía el techo – si me caso, mi villa quedaría libre sin tener que pelear por ello, pero si lo hago, seria como tener el grillete para toda mi vida con alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

Además, yo nunca e tenido un novio, ¿cómo podrí casarme? – pensaba e imaginaba a Uchiha al lado suyo, lo que le provoco nauseas - y menos con mi edad, soy tan joven e inmadura, ¿cómo podría llevar ese matrimonio?.

¿y si él Uchiha pretende cosas toscas y morbosas contra mi en la noche después de casados? – se pregunto alarmada al siquiera pensarlo – ahí no, que puedo hacer, yo no quiero a ese hombre, nunca lo haría, pero sino me caso, ¿qué va a pasar con mi villa?, seria aun mas infeliz.

Definitivamente sakura no sabia que hacer, pero de tanto tiempo que pensó al fin pudo dormir una hora después.

Cuando las horas pasaron la pelirosa despertó en lo que era una habitación totalmente rosa, se desperezo y camino a la ducha para darse un baño reparador, para el pesado sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que tubo, la cual consistía en que ella estaba embarazada, nada mas y nada menos que de sasuke Uchiha que le sonreía arrogante y victorioso por el hallazgo.

¡no, eso nunca!! – exclamo al recordar - ¡él nunca podrá tocarme, eso jamás, prefiero morir virgen!! – finalizo y salió de la ducha para cambiarse e ir a visitar a su sensei.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando ya estuvo en la puerta de su casa toco fuertemente para que le abrieran con rapidez, ya que estaba algo preocupada por kakashi y en el momento que le abrió ella saludo y entro para sentarse en el sofá y así poder hablar.

Kakashi sensei – dijo de repente al sentarse - ¡quisiera que me contara lo ocurrido durante estos últimos días, ¿por qué los Uchiha se pusieron así?

Creo, que nos descubrieron o sospechan de nosotros – respondió con cansancio – por eso han inventado nuevas reglas, injustas pero como ya sabrás tenemos que seguirlas al pie de la letra.

Ya veo – pensó con tristeza al ver que todo la empujaba cada vez mas para decidir casarse – ¿pero nadie a salido herido?

Kakashi guardo por un momento silencio y luego prosiguió – sai, él fue encarcelado, esta en los calabozos principales, planeamos liberarlo, pero no lo ejecutamos ya que creemos que él es un cebo para descubrirnos.

Sai... – susurro contrariada y angustiada - ¿y por que se lo llevaron?

Golpeo a un Uchiha abusador, que quería robar a una señora – respondió – pero no es como crees, ya que una de sus nuevas leyes consiste en cobrar la mitad de lo que uno gana normalmente y como esa señora no tenia mucho el Uchiha le quiso quitar todo su dinero.

Malditos uchihas – susurro sakura mientras apretaba su puño – dime kakashi sensei, en todo esto, ¿el feudal tiene algo que ver?.

No, estas nuevas reglas las creo el feudal de aquí, ya sabes el Uchiha ese – recalco dudando de la pregunta – y por cierto sakura, ¿a dónde estuviste todos estos días?.

Tuve un pequeño inconveniente familiar con respecto a una tía lejana que necesitaba compañía – explico su mentira para que no la reprochara – estaba enferma, así que la cuide y luego me vine.

A bueno – dijo y luego de golpe cambio el tema – en fin lo que se nos a ocurrido para salvarlo es y al castillo principal para matar al feudal mayor – explico con detenimiento mientras serbia café - ¿qué dices te unes?.

Mmm, bueno, a verdad...¿podría pensarlo? – pregunto de repente y se para salir del lugar - ¿por favor?, es que necesito plantear bien las cosas, ¿si? – dijo y salió de la casa lo cual dejo a kakashi atónito parado con las dos tasas de café.

Y ella era la desesperada por atacar – dijo con cansancio y se sentó el sofá – mujeres, son tan indecisas.

**Con sakura...**

Saltaba por los árboles del bosque, necesitaba escapar de todos para poder hundirse en sus pensamientos y así llegar a la decisión correcta, estaba confundida, no sabia que hacer ya que a pesar de todo era apenas una chica que necesitaba apoyo y comprensión.

¿qué hago? – pensaba confundida hasta que se detuvo en el lugar mas alejado de todo para tomar asiento y pensar con mas tranquilidad – solo me quedan dos días y medio para decidir – susurro con tristeza – no me quiero casar con ese bastardo, seria el fin de mi libertad...y...y apenas tengo 16, aun me falta mucho por conocer y si me decido por eso...todo se destruirá.

Sakura pensaba y pensaba abrazando sus piernas, ya que ella sabia perfectamente, que si decidía por liberar a su pueblo casándose, tarde o temprano el Uchiha querría tener relaciones como marido que seria y ella si se negaba por mucho tiempo, este se cansaría y la obligaría por instinto de hombre.

Hmp, en ese caso que se busque a una ramera – dijo con resentimiento – además él dijo que no me obligaría a nada,... sin embargo, no debería confiar en su palabra, ya que es un Uchiha después de todo.

Y si, lo atacamos – pensó con cierta esperanza - si, eso podría servir – susurro alegre, pero recordó las palabras del uchiha – "si decides casarte, esa villa será libre sin la necesidad de más muertes a vidas inocentes".

Tiene razón, si lo atacamos, muchos de nosotros serian asesinado – pensó con tristeza mientras hundía su rostro entre sus piernas – y hasta quizás no logremos nada, solo muertes – añadió con melancolía.

Sería lo mas sensato que me casara, así...así todos serian felices – tartamudeo al verse ya sin esperanzas de seguir en libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, por ello comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, al darse cuenta que todo lo que el Uchiha decía era cierto y que su trato era justo para el bienestar de toda su villa, pero ¿lo seria para ella?.

No...debo ser… egoísta...no. – Decía entre sollozos – debo ser...fuerte..y aceptar las consecuencias...debo casarme...así no lo desee...debo hacerlo por el bien de todos, es mi obligación tenerlo de esposo para liberar a mi villa – lloraba al darse cuenta que ya había tomado su decisión la cual resulto la mas difícil.

El gano...mi mano será suya...- susurro con repugnancia al pensar en que por toda su vida tendría que estar a su lado, y que tan solo el echo de dormir en la misma cama la aterraba por completo – pero...no debo tener miedo, debo pensar en los demás,...por el bien mayor...haaa!! – lloraba sin control por primera vez en su vida al sentirse sin escape alguno y al pensar en el peor caso de estar casada.

Preferiría morir...- susurro abrazando fuertemente sus piernas – antes...antes de ser tocada por él...por sus ¡asquerosas manos!! – grito lo ultimo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Las horas habían pasado volando y con ello llego la noche con grandes estrellas iluminando el oscuro cielo que se ilumino junto con la luna que estaba grande y redonda.

Ya solo le quedan dos días – pensó al mirar la luna y recordar esos grandes ojos jade - ¿Qué abra decidido? – se pregunto mientras se metía devuelta a la habitación para echarse sobre la cama, ya que ese día fue muy agotador, debido a los papeles que estuvo ordenando y todas las juntas del clan.

Hoy el día paso volando – susurro mientras serraba los ojos para meditar en soledad, lo cual esperaba en cada día que pasaba con todos alrededor suyo molestándolo - ¿Por qué seré feudal? – se pregunto al sentir el estrés que había resultado de ese día.

Cuando habían transcurrido 15 minutos al fin pudo dormir, pero para adornar con cerezas el pastel, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta logrando despertarlo con sobresalto.

Señor sasuke, la sena esta servida – chillo desde afuera karin que pretendía abrirla para verlo, pero un gruñido de rabia la detuvo.

No me apetece cenar, karin – gruño sasuke irritado por la falta de comprensión hacia su persona – ¡vete! – ordeno y se acostó de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez boca abajo.

s-i…mi señor, lamento haberlo molestado – se disculpo y se fue con nerviosismo a la cocina – otra vez esta de mal humor – pensó con molestia al dar por fallo su plan de seducción.

Por otro lado sasuke había apoyado su cabeza de medio lado sobre la almohada, esperando a que el sueño lo invadiera de nuevo como hace 15 minutos – si, estando así sin estar casado, ¿Cómo será cuando lo este? – pensó molesto al recordar las estúpidas reglas del clan uchiha – hmp, solo sirven para molestar, y si ella no acepta tendré que buscar otra.

Y si no lo hago, ellos seguirán con el fastidio – pensó al recordar las palabras de su padre – al momento de aceptar el trabajo, nunca pensé que esa regla fuera necesaria, pero ellos quieren que cumpla con todo.

minutos después pudo dormirse, logrando con ello descansar para estar al siguiente día en forma y aguantar de nuevo los diferente deberes que como feudal debía cumplir al pie de la letra.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

¡sakura, ya es hora de despertar!! – grito desde las gradas la madre haruno que tenia puesto su delantal de cocina - ¡sino el rico desayuno que prepare se enfriara!!

¡ya voy!! – respondió y bajos las gradas con rapidez, ya que si se iría pasaría por lo menos esos dos últimos días con su madre - ¿Qué me preparaste mama? – pregunto sonriendo como nunca.

¡es algo nuevo, comida occidental!! – exclamo radiante y le mostró el plato - ¡pan tostado con huevos!!.

¡vaya, se ve muy apetitoso!! – dijo alegremente y se sentó para comenzarlo a engullir – y pensar que dentro de dos días, nunca mas podré comer tú comida madre – pensó y mientras comía se le borro la sonrisa.

Sakura, ¿será que ahora puedes acompañarme para hacer las compras – dijo la señora haruno – ¡si vas, debemos hacerlo ahora porque después de las doces del medio día las sierran, ya sabes una de las nuevas reglas.

Si déjame cambiarme, ahora vuelvo – aviso mientras terminaba lo del plato y lo iba a fregar para luego subir al segundo piso y cambiarse lo cual le tomo solo 15 minutos – ¡ya, podemos irnos!.

¡Bueno, pues prepárate, porque hoy es un día de comprar ropa para las dos!! – dijo para alegrarle su día – ¡porque tú madre a ahorrado para muchas compras!!.

¡¿Qué en serio?! – pregunto inundada de mucha felicidad - ¡vayámonos antes que sierren!!.

Madre e hija se la pasaron de tienda en tienda comprando ropas de la ultima moda, ambas disfrutaban de aquel momento como nunca, comiendo dulces y paseando por todos los lugares.

¡mira eso sakura!! – exclamo su madre y señalo la minifalda rosa que estaba en la vitrina de una tienda - ¡con eso serás la flor mas bellas de la villa, hija mía!!.

¡madre!! – exclamo apenada y siguió a su madre para comprarla – y esta barata. ¡No la llevamos!! – añadió y la tomo para pagarla.

Así pasaron también al día siguiente, paseando y comprando artículos de belleza, y cuando llego la noche de ese día sakura estaba preocupada de cómo tomaría su madre la decisión que había elegido y si no la aceptaba sakura se iría a la fuerza.

Madre, ¿dónde estas? – pregunto cuando entro a la cocina para hablar del tema tan serio que tendrían - ¿madre? – volvió a preguntar en la cocina.

¿qué ocurre, sakura? – pregunto como respuesta a su llamado.

Necesito decirte algo, pero primero siéntate y espera a que llegue kakashi sensei y tsunade – dijo y fue a preparar algo de té para la ocasión – ya llegan, solo faltan unos minutos.

Momentos después que dijera eso sonó el timbre de la casa dando a entender que ya habían llegado lo cual hizo que le latiera el corazón a todo dar gracias a los nervios que sentía de decir sus planes.

Kakashi sensei, tsunade, pasen por favor – pidió y los invito a tomar asiento para dar comienzo a la charla – los e citado para decirles algo muy importante – explico y vio a todos confundidos.

¿sobre que es, sakurita? – le pregunto su madre preocupada por la situación - ¿por qué es tan importante

Ya tengo la solución para todos los problemas de nuestra villa – nunca mas estarán en esclavitud, serán libres y eso lo conseguiremos sin necesidad de luchar.

¿a que te refieres, sakura? – pregunto con seriedad tsunade - ¿cómo lograras hacer?.

En los días que estuve fuera, me encontré a sasuke Uchiha – explico causando tensas mirada – bueno en realidad lo fui a buscar yo – dijo con la cabeza gacha a ver la mirada de reproche por parte de kakashi.

y...y...peleamos, pero él me gano de nuevo, solo que esta vez no resulte tan herida – continuo al ser alentada por las frías miradas – por eso me quede, para entrenar, pero uno de esos días, sasuke me propuso un trato repentino...

¿en que consistía? – pregunto con sequedad kakashi - ¿ o que tiene que ver nuestra villa con eso?.

Pues,..él me dijo que si yo aceptaba por ca...casarme con él nuestra villa seria liberada por completo... – tartamudeo aguantando para no llorar ya que todos la miraba con angustia y confundimiento – pero madre no es un matrimonio real...solo es por papeles – se apresuro por decir al ver que ella quería interrumpir – al parecer tiene problemas con su familia a falta de esposa por eso propuso eso...

¡¿sakura, le vas a estar creyendo al Uchiha?! – pregunto kakashi histérico al ver lo tonta que era – ¡solo quiere tenerte para quien sabe que y dudo mucho que por eso libere así de fácil nuestra aldea!! – exclamo irritado.

Se que corro el riesgo, pero ya tome una decisión y e aceptado el trato – respondió con desgana – me casare con él y liberare a nuestra villa sin necesidad de mas muertes.

¡kakashi tiene razón, sakura, los Uchiha son los seres mas despiadados de todos y mas con sus mujeres, las trata como objetos y la maltratan, viola para tener a mas de ellos!! – exclamo poniéndose de pie.

Yo los he llamado para que me brindaran su apoyo, no para que me asustes mas de lo que estoy – reprocho la pelirosa a los dos que la tenían verde – también los cité para que sepan que mi partida es mañana temprano y para que no me busquen e interfieran con mis planes.

Hija, yo si te doy mi permiso – dijo su madre con una sonrisa melancólica – yo confío en que lo lograras, porque eres mi hija y lo se.

Gracias madre...- susurro y la abrazo por un momento para luego dirigirse a los otros dos - ¿y que dicen ustedes? – pregunto con cautela.

Aceptar como tú lo hiciste, sakura – respondió kakashi contrariado – confiare en que sabes lo que haces.

yo también digo lo mismo – dijo tsunade con aceptación, pero de un momento a otro cambio el panorama a uno bien serio – sin embargo, eso no quita lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el Uchiha, sin contar que es un ser oscuro y sin esencia.

¿sin esencia? – pregunto contrariada y extrañada - ¿eso es posible?.

Si, dicen que nunca la tuvo por eso es así, un ser sin sentimientos y compasión – explico kakashi – los rumores cuentan que a matado a mas de mil ninjas experimentados, los hace sufrir y luego los asesina.

Si es por eso, esto perdida – pensó con miedo en cada tramo del cuerpo – ¿y si me obliga a hacer lo peor?

Por eso sakura, deberías pensar las cosas bien, él hasta podría mantenerte en un calabozo por el resto de tú vida - dijo seriamente – mas bien, deberíamos atacarlo para lograr la libertad sin tener que sacrificarte.

No, ya tome mi decisión – dijo rotundamente – me casare con él, lo haré y liberare a mi villa.

Solo te digo sakura, que si tienes algún problema con esto, mandes un mensaje e iremos por ti – aviso tsunade tomando sus manos en muestra de apoyo – siempre cuenta con nosotros.

Gracias...- susurro viendo el piso – siempre lo tomare en cuenta.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

sasuke caminaba con tranquilidad por el campo, este se dirigía al encuentro con la pelirosa la cual ya debía haber tenido su decisión lista. Cuando vio que se introducía en el bosque serró los ojos para buscar el chakra de sakura y así poder facilitar su búsqueda.

Ya a llegado – pensó mientras se daba paso entre los árboles para su encuentro – viene sola – susurro al darse cuenta que no era una emboscada como pensaba, ya que eso seria lo común si a alguien a que apenas conocías y era tú peor enemigo, te pedía matrimonio así no mas.

¡sasuke Uchiha, e venido como prometí!! – aviso la pelirosa que se detuvo al verlo - ¡y mi decisión es que... me casare con tigo!! – respondió de improviso.

Hmp, tú decisión es la indicada – respondió con serenidad y se acerco a ella – iremos al castillo, pero antes, tengo que decirte ciertas cláusulas del clan Uchiha – aviso y puso al frente suyo para explicarle viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

¿en que consisten? – pregunto con cautela.

Yo te dije que no te obligaría a nada, pero en frente de las personas es otra cosa – explico con levedad – en mi clan como ya te dije, las mujeres son consideradas nada mas que un objeto para satisfacer al hombre y procrear hijos, por eso cuando estemos en presencia de otros, debes fingir ser ese modelo de mujer para no levantar sospechas.

¿sospechas? – pregunto algo dudosa pero a la ve golpeando las palabras - ¿cuáles?

De que en realidad no eres mi mujer – respondió con normalidad – los uchihas, desde hace décadas han ido creando una imagen oscura, ya sabes para mantener el respeto sobre los demás, imponiendo miedo, tomando a la mujer que quisieran a la fuerza para hacerla su mujer...

Pero, yo no soy así, si una mujer quiere algo, tendría que pedirlo primero o desearlo – continuo su explicación – yo nunca te obligaría a tener relaciones, pero eso no lo aprueba mi clan, ello implica que debemos mantener el secreto por tú mismo bien.

Si, es por eso, acepto tu propuesta – dijo con resentimiento en sus palabras - pero solo te haré caso cuando allá gente cerca – dijo tensando su cuerpo y miro el suelo con leve tristeza para lego verlo de nuevo, por esto sasuke se dio cuenta de algo.

Sakura, me imagino que querrás ver a tú familia ¿no? – dijo sintiendo la inseguridad y tristeza en su cuerpo – pues tienes el permiso, pero con ciertas condiciones.

¡¿cuáles?! – salto al ver la posibilidad de ser ciertamente libre.

Como naturalmente seria tú esposo no debería permitirlo, sin embargo, lo haré con la condición de que nadie te vea al irte – explico con detenimiento – debes escapar para ver a tus familiares, porque de lo contrario nunca lo harías, porque por ordenes de mi tradición nunca podrás salir del territorio, solo seria si vas con migo.

¡Pero tú nunca me acompañarías ¿verdad?! – exclamo con rabia por la forma en que viviría en el futuro – ¡siempre estaría encerrada, porque tú eres el maldito feudal y lo ordenas así!!.

Si no aceptas esas condiciones puedes olvidarte de todos tus seres queridos – aviso el Uchiha con tranquilidad – pero si accedes lo harás con regularidad.

¡¿acaso no lo puedo hacer cuando me plazca?! – pregunto entre gritos – ¡¿no tengo el derecho humano de hacerlo?!.

Si descubren o descubro que escapaste, te aseguro que la pasaras en un calabozo por el resto de tú vida – respondió a sus grito con voz autoritaria – porque yo nunca quedaría en ridículo por tú culpa.

Maldito – susurro al verse otra ves atrapada – esta bien, como tú digas – acepto las condiciones de su futura convivencia.

En ese caso, vamos al castillo – dijo y comenzó a caminar obviando que le seguía.

Por otra parte, sakura caminaba con cautela detrás suyo, mirando cada movimiento que hacia, estaba muy tensa apretando las asas del bolso en donde llevaba sus pertenencias.

Dormirás en un cuarto de huéspedes – dijo de repente el pelinegro provocado un horrible sobresalto en ella – hasta que nos casemos. Luego dormirás en el mío, como esposa que serias.

¡pero tú me dijiste que no me obligarías a nada!! – exclamo exaltada ante lo dicho.

Dije que no lo haría cuando estuviéramos solo, mas no dije que dormirías en otra habitación, ya que eso levantaría sospechas ¿no lo crees? – respondió – además mi cuarto es muy amplio, no deberías preocuparte.

A medida que avanzaban sakura se sentía mas cohibida gracias a la falta de esencia que el pelinegro demostraba, era prácticamente andar con un cadáver andante delante de ella, así la pasaron en todo el transcurso del camino, con un rotundo silencio y resentimiento por parte de ella que no le quitaba los ojos de encima por ningún motivo.

¿qué te ocurre? – pregunto el pelinegro algo fastidiado por la fría mirada que ella le dirigía constantemente – ya te dije, que no te haría daño.

¡¿qué, tampoco soy libre de tener el animo que quiera?! – pregunto abruptamente siguiendo desde cierta distancia.

...- guardo silencio para evitar escuchar sus reclamos y continuo, ya que tan solo le faltaba poco para llegar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: mi primer kimono

Capitulo 5: mi primer kimono.

Sakura se encontraba frente a la gigantesca puerta del castillo uchiha, donde viviría de ahora en adelante por el resto de su vida y a su lado se encontraba su futuro esposo quien liberaría a su villa de la esclavitud.

Este será tú nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante – dijo sasuke que al instante en que las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par para darle paso al mas respetado uchiha.

Miren chicas esa es la mujer que escogió el señor para que sea su esposa – dijo una sirvienta la cual estaba escondida junto con las demás – es horrible, yo quedaria mejor en su lugar.

Eso ni pensarlo – dijo de repente karin quien se apareció de repente – sasuke uchiha es mío y de nadie mas.

Ja, eso no lo creo, porque mira con quien entro – dijo otro señalando a la pelirosa – se ve que le atrae, porque esa chica lo mira ceñuda y para eso tiene que odiarlo o tener mucho valor.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, a lo mejor la trajo por ese pelo de chicle, ya sabes para tenerla de payaso – dijo con maldad karin – y la muy estúpida cree que se ve hermosa.

Cuando los jóvenes caminaron mas por los pasillos enormes sasuke se detuvo en una gran puerta, la cual abrió de par en par dejando a la vista una lujosa habitación en la que tenia una cama grande con muebles a los costados.

Esta habitación es mas grande que mi sala – pensó sorprendida la pelirosa que miraba desde atrás, ya que no se le acercaba al uchiha por nada del mundo – debe ser su habitación.

Esta es una habitación para huéspedes, en ella te quedaras hasta que nos casemos – explico con tranquilidad el joven pelinegro – si te sorprendió, solo te aviso que la mía es el triple de grande.

¡que el triple!! – pensó con sorpresa la pelirosa – eso seria imposible!!.

No saques muchas cosas, ya que la boda será mañana – informo logrando al instante una cara de sorpresa en ella – usaras kimono.

¿Kimono? – se pregunto al no saber lo que era - ¿y donde están? – pregunto con el seño fruncido y poniendo una cara de perro a punto de morder.

Como el casamiento salio de improviso, aun no los e mandado a comprar, pero para la boda te traerán muchos modelos para que escojas cual ponerte – explico con naturalidad – solo te digo que escoja de color azul marino, es parte de mi tradición que la mujer se case de ese color.

¿y si no lo ago… – pregunto con frialdad – porque no me gusta ese color?.

Eso no me importa… y de todos modos los que traigan serán de ese color – respondió y se comenzó a ir - la boda será en la noche.

¡Yo nunca me casare con la bendición de kami (por iglesia)!! – exclamo con rabia mezclada – ¡eso jamás!!.

Yo nunca dije eso – respondió sasuke con tranquilidad – nos casaremos solo por civil (no se de que otra manera decirlo), pero como asistirá gente de alto nivel, mi futura esposa debe llevar ese kimono representativo – añadió y desapareció por la puerta.

Es hora de revisar el lugar – pensó la pelirosa y dio comienzo con su investigación, abrió todas la puertas que encontró, closets, armarios y de ultimo el baño, el cual miro extrañada – no hay regadera – dijo al ver que solo había una gran bañera que tenia alrededor jabones y una gran variedad de líquidos de olores.

Esto es mas lujoso que un hotel de 5 estrellas – dijo asombra y comenzó a olerlas todas, escogió una y preparo agua en la bañera para luego verter una gran cantidad de liquido olorizarte en el agua, se desvistió y metió dentro de la bañera para relajarse del resiente viaje – es demasiado placentero – pensó al sentir toda esa agua inundar su cuerpo.

Pasaron 30 minutos y la pelirosa decidió salir de la bañera para poder dormir en la gran y maravillosa cama, se puso el paño y salio al cuarto para buscar ropa y vestirse.

Veo que ya probaste el baño – dijo cierto pelinegro el cual estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que saliera – te vine para avisarte personalmente que los kimonos los traerán mañana temprano.

¡fuera!! – grito la pelirosa y se pego contra la pared mientras temblaba de la ira - ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!, ¡PERVERTIDO; LARGATE!!.

Hmp – expreso y ser paro para luego irse con parsimonia – ingrata – susurro para si y serró la puerta tras de suyo.

Al parecer te querías comer el pastel antes de tiempo, sasuke – dijo burlesco suigetso que pasaba por ahí – pero no se te dio.

No molestes suigetsu – amenazo el pelinegro.

A leguas se nota que te odia con todo lo que tiene – dijo sin darle importancia – ja, de seguro la obligaste a venir.

Tómalo como quieras, no me importa – dijo sin darle importancia para luego seguir con su camino – pero lo que importa es que va a ser mi esposa ¿no lo crees? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Si, eso creo – respondió viendo a la vez la puerta de la habitación.

Por otro lado, la pelirosa ya estaba lista para dormir y aprovechando la gran cama se tiro de un salto para caer en la suavidad total – ha, pero que cama tan buena – dijo y por primera ves llena de humor recostó la cara de la suave almohada – mañana tendré que compartir la habitación con el uchiha – pensó ahora llena de tristeza.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Los rayos del sol se escurrían por las ventanas del cuarto en que dormía la pedrosa, la cual dormía profundamente, pero eso se vio interrumpido por los golpes que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Señorita, sakura – la llamo karin desde afuera – le traigo los kimonos.

¡que, que!! – se despertó de golpe al oírla - ¡si, si claro pasa!! – dijo despistada y de un momento a otro la mujer con lentes paso por la puerta con un montón de kimonos en las manos.

Aquí los tiene – dijo con un falsa sonrisa – véalos, son de una exquisita tela, la seda.

¿Tela exquisita? – se pregunto extrañada ya que la única tela que ella conocía era el algodón y de broma - ¡jajaja!!, ¡si es muy exquisita!! – rió con nerviosismo al no saber nada de ello.

Mi nombre es karin, yo seré la que te ayuda a poner el kimono – dijo sonriente y extendiendo su mano – también seré tú sirviente personal.

¡ha si, bueno gracias! – dijo también devolviendo la sonrisa y estrechándole la mano – oye, karin, pero no creo que se tan difícil ponerse uno de estos.

Idiota, como se ve que viene de un mugroso pueblo – pensó karin sonriendo con maldad – no es que un kimono trae muchas partes ¿no lo sabias? – pregunto como mosquita muerta.

Bueno yo, es que… nunca e usado…uno…porque son muy caros – explico con algo de vergüenza – y mi madre y yo nunca podríamos pagar uno.

Ha, bueno, eso no importa – dijo evitando no reír – siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Si, eso espero – comento viendo todos los que había en la gran cama - ¿Cuál crees que sea el mas adecuado?.

Bueno, a los uchiha les encanta mucho los colores – dijo pensativa buscando entre todos los kimonos – por ejemplo este, tiene azul marino y con muchos peses dorados, párese el mar ¿no crees?.

¡si, este es muy vivo y hermoso! – dijo con emoción para luego tomarlo entre manos - ¡me lo pondré!! – dijo y comenzó a desvestirse.

Es pera primero tenemos que ver que fondo le queda mejor – dijo karin y busco entre todos lo demás – usaremos estos y estos – los escogió y luego los separo del grupo.

¿y eso que es? – pregunto extrañada la pelirosa señalando a unas cintas gruesas que karin puso en la cama - ¡son muy coloridos y luminosos!!.

Esta es la cinta que estará amarada a tú cintura para mantener serrado el kimono y darle forma – explico tomándolo para luego dárselo – la boda será en la noche pero te probaremos el kimono ahora, para ver que tal te queda.

Primero pondremos la funda menor – dijo y se lo paso para que ella se lo pusiera – luego la segunda para poder poner el fondo que se vera levemente por fuera y de ultimo lo que es el kimono.

Vaya, es suave, pero me muero del calor – dijo y aflojo el kimono – así esta mejor.

¡no, sino serás una vulgar exhibicionista!! – exclamo kari y se lo volvió a apretar – después, pondremos las cintas – explico y le puso la primera de la manera mas apretada posible sacándole el aire a la pelirosa – de esta forma te veras mas delgada.

Si, pero esta muy… apretando - dijo levemente la pelirosa tratando de respirar - ¿no la podrías aflojar?.

No, así es como se usan los kimonos – aviso karin y le puso la otra cinta para formar parte del lazo de la espalda – falta la ultima cinta y ya – dijo y luego la añadió a todo el combo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Todos los uchihas de rango más alto entraban por las puertas del castillo para presenciar la boda del gran feudal, la cual seria solo era por civil.

Hay mucha gente karin – dijo tímidamente sakura que miraba por la ventana a todas las personas que cruzaban las puertas iluminadas por la noche – ¿tanto les importa el uchiha?.

No entiendo por que, pero si, todos vienen a verlo – mintió, ya que ella sabia muy bien la importancia que sasuke tenia – si te soy sincera sasuke uchiha me cae de lo peor – dijo para que la pelirosa le diera confianza.

Bueno…yo pienso lo mismo, pero…- dijo tristemente – es mi deber casarme con él, así no lo desee.

Debes estar loca, niñita – pensó kiran que la veía recelosa y con envidia – ja, yo quisiera estar en ese kimono en estos momentos.

Bueno, ya es hora de bajar a mi matrimonio – dijo tristemente – no debo hacerlos esperar.

Espera, yo te guiare – dijo karin y la tomo del brazo, ya que a sakura le costaba mucho caminar con tan poco espacio en las piernas – puedes caerte, así que te llevare hasta la puerta del salón.

Por otro lado sasuke esperaba sentado frente al juez por la llegada de sakura para terminar con ese teatro de una buena vez.

En instantes las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par dejando a la vista a una pelirosa esplendorosa y brillante, sin embargo, la mirada de todas las persona era lo contrario, al verla unos la miraron con rabia y otros indignados, de ultimo su futuro esposo que la miro con frialdad y desaprobación.

Tuvo que elegir el mas escandaloso – pensó sasuke con irritación gracias a la imagen que presento por primera vez antes los mas importantes de su clan, ya que durante siglos en la familia Uchiha, era tradición que las novias llevaran el kimono de color azul bien oscuro y sin imágenes alrededor para demostrar honor a la desentendencia - de seguro karin se lo dio – dijo al clavar la mirada en la mujer que se escondía en las puertas.

La pelirosa caminaba con dificultad hacia el altar debido a que prácticamente no respiraba bien y por la falta de espacio al mover las piernas, sin embargo llego al frente del altar para luego sentarse al lado de su futuro esposo.

Muy bien todos estamos aquí presentes para ser testigos del casamiento legal de estos dos jóvenes – explico el juez.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

desde que se había iniciado el casamiento ya había transcurrido una hora, lo cual indico el fin del acto, después de que los testigos firmaran y que la gente se levantara como gesto de respeto y luego se inclinara levemente esperando siquiera un beso, que por cierto nunca llego, gracias al que sasuke se levanto y dio comienzo de una vez con la sena de celebración.

Esta gente es realmente seria – pensó sakura al sentarse en la gran mesa, que era compartida por todos los demás – todo son iguales a uchiha – pensaba a medida que comía en silencio, lo cual momentos después se vio interrumpido por sasuke.

Sakura, hoy te mudaras a mi cuarto – susurro autoritario – recuerda nuestro trato – añadió al ver como de improviso se quedo estática y sin poder comer.

¿En su cuarto? – se pregunto atónita – ¿dormir cerca de mi peor enemigo?.

**4 horas después... **

ya sakura no podía resistir el apretón del kimono, tanto que le costaba respirar y disimularlo a la vez, veía como la miraban con disimulo mientras susurraban contra ella, lo cual la sacaba de quicio y mas todavía al ver como no paraban de parlotear entre si refinadamente mientras tomaban sake.

Ya no aguanto mas...debo...quitarme esto – pensaba con dificultad por falta de aire – mejor será irme...a la...habitación.

Después de unos segundos mas, sakura se levanto y camino con dificultad hacia la puerta para ir directo a su habitación y así poder liberarse del verdugo por el cual pasaba.

Subía escaleras sin tener sentido de la dirección gracias a que no la sabia, camino unos cuantos metros mas, ya no lo resistía y lo peor era que no daba con el punto especifico que necesitaba, así que opto por meterse en la primera habitación y única que existía en ese gran piso y cuando por fin abrió las puertas se dio cuenta de que esa habitación era la mas grande que la suya, tanto que hasta tenia una mini sala formada por grandes muebles.

Aquí será – pensó y serró rápidamente la puerta para evitar fisgones - ¡maldición, no puedo quitármelo!! – pensó alarmada y desesperada por desamarrar el gran laso de su espalda – si no lo logro...moriré ahogada – dijo al momento cumbre de su respiración.

Cuando sakura se había rendido de luchar y forcejear con el laso estaba ya con poco oxigeno, tanto que comenzaba a ver borroso e iba a desplomarse en breve, sin embargo sintió luego como rápidamente la seda del laso resbalaba por su cadera para quedar segundos después en el piso, esto hizo que su respiración volviera y pudiera respirar con tranquilidad, pero ahora ese no era el problema, sino que quien era el o la que la salvo.

Debes tener mas cuidado la próxima vez – comento una voz fría y calculadora la cual ella conocía a la perfección haciendo que saltara fuera del alcance – no sabia que supieras donde quedaba nuestra habitación, la verdad le dije a karin que te traiga después de un rato, pero veo que no fue necesario – continuo al verla sin habla.

¡Aléjate de mi! – Bramo al ver que el kimono estaba suelto y si ella no lo tomaba con fuerza todo su cuerpo quedaría expuesto ante él - ¡bastardo, nunca quise llegar aquí, solo lo hice por falta de orientación – por sus adentros sakura se maldecía gracias a que por ese accidente no tuvo la oportunidad de buscar un kunai de protección.

Puedes tranquilizarte, ya te lo explique, no pienso obligarte a nada que no desees – dijo y se dirigió a unos cajones de ropa – solo vine a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana tengo mucho trabajo – añadió y se quito la haori dejando expuesto su pecho para luego cubrirlo con una playera negra ancha y holgada.

Mas te vale – amenazo y se dirigió al sofá mas alejado de todos para poder recostarse ella también - ¡no te me acerques o no respondo!! – grito lo mas fuerte posible.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Había pasado 30 minutos desde que sakura se acostó en el sofá, ella estaba acostada de medio lado dando la cara al espaldar del mueble para evitar ver al uchiha durmiendo en la cama, lo cual la pelirrosa no lograba hacer ya que tenia mucho calor.

¿Por qué tenían que ser tres telas? – pensó la pelirosa mientras descotaba el kimono a leguas para recibir aunque sea un poco de aire – quisiera dormir desnuda – pensó casi con desespero al momento en que sudaba.

Pero…tal vez, si uchiha duerme, me podría quitar por lo menos las dos primeras telas – pensó y de improviso voltio a ver como estaba sasuke en esos momentos y cuando por fin lo visualizo vio que este le daba la espalda (dormía de medio lado) – si, esta dormido, mejor aprovecho antes que despierte – susurro por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, como es sasuke, este si estaba despierto y los susurros de ella llamaron su atención, pero no volteo, tan solo se quedo esperando para oír que era lo que tramaba, luego sucedió, escucho como la tela de seda resbalaba por su cuerpo, provocando de improviso en él un leve sonrojo, al darse cuenta de lo que ella hacia.

No podía evitar sonrojarse era natural en un hombre sentirse atraído por el cuerpo de una mujer y mas si se estaba desnudando casi al lado suyo, así que lo admitió, admitió que no le vendría mal tener que besar y recorrer el cuerpo de su esposa, eso era totalmente normal y mas si había tenido un día fatal en el cual deseara descargar el estrés viviendo una de tantas fantasías.

Pero, antes de poder mover un dedo lo recordó todo, la promesa que le hizo antes de llegar al castillo y antes de acostarse a dormir, por eso se maldijo a si mismo por la molar que poseía, ya que si hubiera sido otro no le importara la opinión de la mujer sino que solo la tomaría y ya, caso serrado.

Hmp – expreso reprochándose a si mismo al darse cuenta que en su mente surgían cosas sin escrúpulos y sombrías con respecto a sakura, cosas que ni el mismo pudo haber pensado jamás - hormonas – pensó y serró los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Por otro lado sakura se sentía libre y fresca con solo el fondo del kimono que fue lo único que quedo de el y ahora si podía sentirse cómoda, pero lamentablemente no se sentía lo bastante confiada como para dormir esa noche, (claro si tuvieras a tu peor enemigo durmiendo al lado) por eso no dormiría hasta que el sol saliera, esa era la táctica que dedujo para proteger su integridad personal.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ya había trascurrido 7 horas y el sol se asomaba por las ventanas del cuarto y en un sofá se encontraba una pelirosa durmiendo después de haber pasado en vela durante la noche.

De seguro no durmió en la noche – pensó Sasuke fríamente mientras la veía acurrucada en el gran sofá – mala decisión – dijo para luego marchar a lo que era su trabajo dejando a la pelirosa hundida en sus mas profundos sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: comenzar a conocerte

Capitulo 6: comenzar a conocerte.

Las llamas eran altas, cubrían todas las casa y las consumía a medida que avanzaba a lo largo del camino, las personas gritaba y gemían de dolor ante tal escena tan devastadora y cruel.

¡¿qué esta pasando?! - pregunto la pelirosa con desespero mientras corría por las calles sin rumbo alguno, buscando a sus seres querido y rogando por que su madre y los demás estuvieran a salvo - ¡MAMAAA!! – gritaba con terror viendo a todas la familias devastadas.

¿mama? – pregunto al ver a una pobre y herida mujer acurrucada en el piso - ¡mama!! – grito y la volteo para verle el rostro devastado y tembloroso por el shock.

Eres una desgraciada, traicionera – repetía constantemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza con brusquedad – tú, esposo...maldita como pudiste traicionarnos...- dijo y de improviso la empujo para ponerse de pie y verla de arriba.

Mama...¿qué tienes? – le pregunto con los ojos llenos de sangre - ¿qué...?.

Uchiha...nos mando esos ninjas...todo...nuestra aldea...y tú – dijo temblorosa - ¡MALDITA; COMO PUEDES TENER SU HIJO BARTARDO EN TU VIENTRE!! – grito desgarradoramente y con brusquedad señalo al vientre de la pelirosa el cual estaba grande y redondo – TRAICIONERA...

¡yo no...!! – trato de decir, pero luego palpo su vientre y toco el gran bulto que era en ese momento - ¡HHHAAAAAAAA!! ¡NO; ESO NOOOOO!!.

Los gritos eran desgarradores y se esparcían por el piso del castillo, logrando llamar la atención de mucho sirvientes que pasaban por ahí, los cuales con temor avisaron al pelinegro que en cuestión de segundos subió por la escaleras para luego dar con la puerta de la habitación y abrirla de par en par.

Que demonios le pasara – pensó al ver como la pelirosa se retorcía en el sofá – al parecer tiene pesadillas – dedujo y con irritación se dirigió a donde ella para luego exclamar - ¡ya levanta!! – no sucedió nada, seguía abrazada a un cojín rollando y gritando.

Molestia – susurro y la sacudió por los hombros – ¡despierta de una vez! – ordeno y tomo su cara entre manos.

¡hahaha!! – grito de la sorpresa al verlo tan de cerca de repente - ¡suéltame!! – grito con desespero y como si la quemaran salto del sofá y callo al otro lado, temblando y respirando con dificultad.

Llevas rato gritando como loca – dijo con frialdad – todos me molestaron por tú culpa.

¡nadie pidió tú ayuda!! – exclamo endureciendo el semblante - ¡lárgate no quiero ver tú asquerosa cara!! – grito poniéndose en posición de ataque - ¡¿qué esperas, largo?!.

Hmp, solo te diré una cosa... – dijo sin darle importancia a sus gritos – si quieres que tú pueblo sea liberado hoy, compórtate – finalizo y se marcho por la gran puerta.

¡ESPERA!! – grito siguiéndolo y quedando en medio pasillo - ¡quiero ver cuando liberes a mi villa, quiero estar presente!.

Ya te dije que te comportaras...- dijo con detenimientos y de improviso se apareció a centímetros de ella – antes que entraras a este castillo te lo deje claro, te dije que me obedecieras y que guardaras silencio en presencia de los demás – explico en un susurro ya que percato a tres presencias de chismosos cerca.

¡quiero ver a mi villa!! – grito sin importarle la advertencia - ¡llévame a verla!! – grito mas fuerte y desafiante a lo que sasuke frunció el seño irritado para luego tomarla de la funda del kimono y empujarla dentro de la habitación, con la consideración de lanzarla sobre la gran cama.

¡te lo advierto un chillido mas y te olvidas de tú villa!! – exclamo desde el marco de la puerta para luego serrarla dejando a la pelirosa atónita y frustrada ante su inutilidad.

¡maldición! – exclamo sobre la gran cama y se sorprendió de si misma al darse cuenta de las lagrimas que salían amargamente, llenas de impotencia y frustración – ¡desgraciado!! – exclamo y se acurruco en la sabana para luego apretarla desgraciado toda la ira posible.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ya era 4 horas desde que sakura yacía en la cama sin haberse movido, trayendo la misma funda del kimono de la boda, ella se sentía devastada y aterrada con solo pensar en el echo que Uchiha le pidiera hijos, ya que con el echo de solo cargar con un uhciha en el vientre podría significar la traición a su aldea.

Eso nunca – pensó negándose mil veces mientras apretaba las sabanas de la cama – nunca dejare que me toque.

Sin embargo sus frustrados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que ponían unos papeles sobre la cama, junto a ella.

Estos son los derechos que tendrá tú villa de ahora en adelante – dijo una fría voz – con esto tus tierras serán protegidas de ser atacadas nuevamente, desde hoy todos los uchihas que estén ahí desalojaran el lugar por ordenes superiores.

Quiero, ver a mi madre – susurro sin verle y aun acurrucada – sino me dejas ir, te matare.

Hmp, Puedes ir, pero cuida que no te vea nadie – dijo sin interés – y te quiero ver en la noche, sino iré por ti...- dijo con frialdad y detenimiento – lo cual será muy malo en tú caso...

Ja, crees que si escapo podrías detenerme – se burlo sarcástica mientras se daba vuelta para verlo – soy muy lista, rápida y...

No me subestimes – la interrumpió con la voz profunda y amenazante – ese podría ser el peor error de tú vida – añadió tomándola por el cuello del kimono.

Suéltame – pidió sin quitar los ojos de sus amenazantes azabaches – sino lo haces veras lo que te pasa.

Hmp – soltó en señal de burla y seguido la soltó pero a la vez empujándola a la cama para luego ver algunos descotes que brindaba el maravilloso kimono – aun no es el momento – pensó y se retiro del lugar con sorna y tranquilidad.

Momentos después de que el Uchiha se fuera la pelirosa se puso de pie y se dirigió al otro cuarto donde había dejado su otra ropa para casos espaciales, sin embargo al estar en medio del camino se perdió ya que era la primera vez que andaba sin apuros.

¿dónde esta esa habitación? – se pregunto al momento de caminar por los amplios pasillos para luego divisar otro puerta mas pequeña la cual estaba medio abierta - ¿abra alguien ahí? – pregunto y se puso a observar por la ranura logrando divisar a unos empleados comiendo una merendada en la hora de descanso.

Oye viejo ¿y por fin que decidió el señor sasuke? – pregunto un muchacho de aspecto gordo - ¿va a destruir esa aldea?.

No lo se, recuerda que el señor nunca a demostrado decisión por algo – respondió – la verdad, es como si hubiera nacido sin expresión alguna y tal vez mate a todas las personas del lugar sin compasión alguna.

¿y no sabes quienes son los desafortunados? – pregunto con interés el gordo - ¿o porque los va a matar?.

Bueno, e escuchado que los visitara por desobediencia y desacato a la ley – explico mientras comía – y el pueblo es uno cercano, llamado rocuro, uno de esos ya sabes sin mucha riqueza.

Al escuchar ese nombre el alma le volvió al cuerpo, sin embargo estaba preocupada por todas esas vidas, mujeres, niños, ancianos y jóvenes, los cuales morirían de la peor manera posible en manos del sangriento feudal.

Debo detenerlo – pensó con decisión y sin buscar una ropa decente quedando con tan solo la funda del kimono busco el chakra del Uchiha para luego ir tras él con sigilo y cuidado de ser vista.

Salió por una ventana la mas cercana al suelo, luego corrió por el bosque guiada por aquel chakra tan fuerte el cual se movía a gran velocidad a unos cuantos metros mas que ella y para su sorpresa iba acompañado de otro chakra.

Al parecer no puede destruir solo el pueblo – pensó al detectar aquel chakra – malvado, de seguro ese pueblo no pago la cuota y él pretende cobrársela de esa manera.

Corrió y salto por el bosque ignorando el atuendo que tenia e imagen ya que ni siquiera se había llevado puesto las sandalias, sin embargo continuo, ya quería salvar por lo menos a algunas vida de aquel lugar.

Es aquí – pensó desde un gran árbol que estaba a las afueras del pueblo – debo ocultar mi chakra, sino Uchiha me descubrirá – susurro y oculto toda su energía para luego saltar al suelo y caminar como cualquier persona del lugar, sin embargo al verla unos pueblerinos se le quedaron viendo gracias al atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Deben pensar que soy una cualquiera – dijo y luego se oculto con sobresalto al ver como sasuke se acercaba y caminaba con altivez en frente de todos – ¿pero que esta haciendo?, ¿por qué no ataca o ellos?.

Señor feudal, los intrusos están por allá – aviso señalando con el dedo un hombre de alta edad que salió de una cabaña – dicen que sino le damos a nuestras hijas destruirá nuestro pueblo y a todos nosotros – explico con preocupación para luego arrodillarse en frete de él – por favor señor, ellos ya tienen a mi hija, se lo ruego sálvela.

Sakura espero a que sasuke pateara al viejo, sin embargo, sasuke solo se limito a observarlo desde arriba para luego preguntar con detenimiento - ¿desde cuando esta aquí?.

Desde hace una semana – respondió el pobre señor que comenzó a llorar – es un ser monstruoso y gigantesco, desde que llego a pedido a todas las mujeres del pueblo y ayer se llevo a mi hija con él.

¿por qué no avisaron antes? – pregunto con frialdad – la verdad no los entiendo, se supone que estoy aquí para estos casos – añadió y paso por el lado del anciano y se dirigió a donde había señalado.

Ja, de seguro no lo hicieron por miedo a que los mataras – dijo burlesco suigetsu que lo siguió por detrás – tontos ignorantes.

La verdad, no entiendo para que sirven los ANBU de aquí si no resuelven el problema – dijo con molestia el Uchiha – son unos incompetentes.

Por otro lado la pelirosa no había escuchado palabra alguna y tan solo se limito a seguirlo con sigilo para ver que era lo que haría.

¿Ya te diste cuenta que tú esposa nos a seguido? – comento por lo bajo suigetsu.

Si – respondió sin mayor interés – y nos servirá de señuelo – comento y se detuvo en un punto especifico para luego tomar asiento – cuando grite atacaremos.

Jajaja!!, eres cruel!! – se burlo y siguió su ejemplo – y pensar la hiciste mujer en la noche.

Sasuke no respondió tan solo lo ignora y serró los ojos para meditar un rato – veamos si con esto aprendes, sakura – pensó y dirigió la mirada a otro lugar cercano a donde estaba sakura – se acerca.

¿qué pesara hacer ahí sentado? – se interrogo al verlo desde unos matorrales lejanos - ¿a quien espera?.

Hmp, hmp, hmp – escucho una risa por la espalda por lo cual volteo rápidamente - ¿qué hace una señorita como tú por estos lugares? – pregunto un gigantesco hombre.

¡¿quién eres?! – pregunto con desafió ignorando la falta de armas y vestidura adecuada – ¡¿y qué quieres?!.

¡Quiero que seas mi mujer!! – grito y la tomo de la cintura de manera hostil para llevársela a su guarida – ¡jajaja!!, ¡las otras estarán contentas de tener a una nueva amiga!!.

¡suéltame animal!! – gritaba y forcejeaba contra el agarre del gigante – ¡monstruo, te dije que me dejaras!! – grito y alzo su puño lleno de chakra para golpearlo, pero este extrañamente absorbió todo lo que cargo en el puño – ¿que hago? – se pregunto respirando con dificultad gracias a la precion.

¡AUXILIO!! – grito como ultima opción ya que si bien el Uchiha la había tocado, menos lo aria ese ser tan asqueroso y repugnante - ¡SUÉLTAME, AUXILIO!! – grito y comenzó a patalear.

Hmp – expreso con arrogancia al escucharla gritar sabiendo que esos momento estaría temblando aterrada – ya tubo suficiente, vayamos por ella – ordeno y se puso de pie.

La verdad que eres cruel con tú mujer, sasuke – dijo y lo surgió para luego saltar y quedar al frente del monstruo impidiendo el paso.

¡seres como tú me ponen enfermo!! – exclamo el pelinegro desde abajo para ser escuchado - ¡y si yo fuera tú, la bajaría en este momento!!.

Uchiha – dijo con sorpresa la pelirosa que paro de patalear - ¿vino a mi rescate? – pensó dudosa.

¡eres una molestia, por eso e venido personalmente a liberar a esas rehenes que tienes!! – explico desasiendo toda duda de la pelirosa - ¡también porque me han dicho que eres fuerte!!.

¡¿y que pretendes hacer enano?! – grito creído el gigante - ¡¿golpearme el tobillo?!.

Hmp – expreso y luego en cuestión de segundo le corto la parte delantera del pie haciendo que el gigante se retorciera de dolor y soltara a la pelirosa la cual callo sin intención de caer bien – debería dejarte mas tiempo con ese tipo – le dijo al momento de atajarla y caer a unos cuantos metro del gigante.

Uchiha,... suéltame...– susurro y se soltó del agarre antes que su subconsciente le hiciera dar las gracias.

¿quieres que lo mate? – pregunto suigetsu desde atrás mientras sacaba la gran katana de la espalda – seria demasiado fácil.

No, solo le preguntaremos a donde esta su guarida – dijo y fue a donde el tipo para preguntar - ¿a dónde las tienes? – le pregunto mientras el tipo se retorcía de dolor.

Sasuke no escucho respuesta y en segundos se monto sobre este y clavo su katana el hombro izquierdo logrando sacar un grito desgarrador por parte del gigante – no soy paciente...- dijo y hundió mas la katana a medida que la torcía a un lado – responde – dijo profundamente y con frialdad.

¡BASTA!! – grito la pelirosa y fue hasta donde él para verle a los ojos - ¡déjalo en paz, buscaremos y encontraremos el lugar!! – grito y amenazo con atacarlo.

El pelinegro no hizo caso, pero se quedo un rato viendo la expresión de la pelirosa, la cual era de repugnancia hacia él, luego saco con lentitud la katana robando mas gritos al agredido –¿dónde están? – volvió a preguntar clavando su fría mirada en él para después levantar la katana a nivel de la sien del gigante – hmp – expreso y dirigió la katana directo al punto mortal.

¡ESPERA; TE LO DIRE!! – grito desgarradoramente el tipo antes de ser atravesado por milímetros - ¡están un la cueva a 20 metros de aquí!!.

siempre logras torturarlos al punto de que lloran – dijo divertido suigetsu – míralo, jaja, esta aterrado.

A sasuke no le importo su comentario, ya que se quedo viendo la cara de horror que puso sakura al ver tal escena y ciertamente sentía un leve remordimiento ante esto por lo cual se bajo rápidamente del tipo y se dirigió al lugar en donde se suponía están la mujeres secuestradas.

Cuando llego al lugar vio a muchas mujeres encerrada y mal tratadas por todo el lugar, luego se acerco a una cela para abrirla.

¿quién eres? – pregunto con timidez una delgada y poco nutrida mujer.

Soy quien las va a liberar – contesto y corto el candado para luego abrir las puertas – salgan, vallan a casa y no se preocupen, todo esta resuelto – dijo monótonamente y se dirigió a otra celda.

Por otro lado la pelirosa veía como salían las pobres mujeres del lugar, llorando y desnutridas – pobres mujeres – pensó viendo la triste imagen – creo que sasuke le dio su merecido a ese monstruo, pero fue demasiado cruel...- meditaba a medida que entraba en la cueva para ver el lugar – hubiera sido mejor que lo matase.

Ayuda...- susurro débilmente una mujer que estaba en el suelo muy débil y herida – por favor...- dijo y perdió el conocimiento.

¡oye tú!! – la llamo alarmada la pelirosa y se agacho para examinarla - ¡Uchiha, esta mujer esta muy grave!! – grito con desespero al ver el estado que tenia - ¡la llevare a un hospital!! – aviso y la tomo entre brazos para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Cuando el pelinegro volteo, vio que sakura había desaparecido del mapa con la mujer – esa muchacha, a leguas se nota que te odia – dijo desde afuera suigetsu – casi todos nos dimos cuenta.

Y eso que – respondió con desinterés – lo que importa es que sea mi esposa y que gracias a ello no molestaran mas.

Eso lo supe desde que la trajiste – dijo el dientes de tiburón – pero, ¿no te interesa la actividad conyugal? – pregunto con burla – digo, porque esa mujer no esta nada mal.

A veces, vale mas la espera que el desespero – espeto con frialdad – además, yo no soy como los otros Uchiha, me párese bajo obligarla.

Si, en eso tienes razón – dijo con naturalidad – sin embargo, tú clan pronto te molestara por otro punto y tú sabes bien cual es.

Para eso tendrán que esperar hasta que mi esposa lo decida – aclaro y comenzó a marchar de regreso al castillo junto con suigetsu – y dudo mucho que quiera a su edad, debido a que tan solo tiene 16 años.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, tú ya tienes 18 puedes tomar control de la situación – dijo pretendiendo molestar – además, se ve que ella es lo suficiente madura como para tener...

No la conoces – respondió cortante – aun le falta mucho por crecer y madurar.

Hablas como si tuvieras 60 años sasuke – se burlo suigetsu – y ni siquiera sabes si maduraste ya.

Lo hice desde que pase a ser feudal – dijo fríamente – aunque no lo creas serlo es lo mas fastidioso que existe.

Claro – respondió y saco una botella de agua – me di cuenta desde hace tiempo.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

la pelirosa saltaba y corría hacia las luces que indicaba el gran castillo iba llegando tarde, pero era justificado y el pelinegro sabia muy bien la razón; cuando llego a los terrenos vio de lejos la ventana mas alta y allí estaba sentado sasuke, esperándola con tranquilidad.

Confía tanto en su poder – pensó al verlo tan tranquilo sentado en la ventana con la pierna al aire – que ni siquiera se preocupa por si escapo.

Has vuelto – dijo con tranquilidad al ver como esta se subió por las paredes usando chakra – deberías darte un baño, apestas – comento al verla aun con el fondo del kimono y con todo su cuerpo sucio, sobre todo los pie.

¡No molestes!! – respondió ariscamente y se quedo parada en la puerta del baño – y si quisiera, no tengo ropa – susurro para si misma.

El pelinegro al oír el susurro solo se puso de pie y camino por la habitación buscando algo, después se detuvo en los que eran unas puertas para luego abrirlas de par en par.

Este es tú armario, aquí están todas tus ropas y sandalias que necesites...- dijo y se aparto para que ella observara – también me tome la libertad de poner aquí las prendas que traías en esa mochila – aviso logrado que las mejillas de sakura se pusieran de color rojo.

¿tú sacaste y ordenaste todas mis prendas? – pregunto amenazante.

Tuve que hacerlo, si lo mandaba a hacer descubrirían que mi esposa usa ropa inadecuada a la costumbre – respondió con frialdad y se dirigió a su armario para buscar ropa adecuada para dormir cómodamente.

¡pervertido!! – grito al otro lado de la habitación - ¡de seguro que te quedaste viendo mi ropa interior, como todo pervertido!!.

Di lo que quieras, no me importa – dijo y se saco la parte de arriba para ponerse una camiseta – en fin te bañaras o no, mira que quiero respirar aire puro.

¡IMBECIL!! – grito y serró con brusquedad la puerta de baño tras de si - ¡SI TE ACERCAS; TENDRAS LA MUERTE SEGURA!! – amenazo y el silencio reino en el cuarto.

Creo que tenia razón al pensar que estar casado seria una verdadera molestia – pensó y se recostó en la gran cama – ¿pensara acostarse en esta cama? – se pregunto y volteo a ver a la puerta del baño, la cual botaba vapor.


End file.
